


Rock-a-bye My Baby

by SirensCalling



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Babies, Character Development, F/M, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Over Coming Ghosts of the Past, Single Parent Daryl, Slow Burn, Sporadic Angst, bethyl, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensCalling/pseuds/SirensCalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon is a single father, and his baby loathes sleep. When a blond angel intervenes Daryl is unwilling to part ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rock-a-bye My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Gabs my very own AU prompt dispenser for giving me this gold nugget. 
> 
> Very insecure about how this fic will be received. Biggest fear is that I wrote Daryl OOC (which is my biggest fic pet peeve). Please let me know if you like it, kudos and comments are appreciated.

It'd been exactly two months since Daryl could remember having a full nights' sleep. Ever since he'd found himself the sole guardian of Joshua Dixon, a sour faced blue eyed baby with a set of lungs like you wouldn't believe and a ravenous appetite that had Daryl going to the store weekly for more formula than he could afford. Daryl recalled being woken from a restless sleep that February night two months back by the police. They'd pounded on his apartment door, jarring him awake. He'd stumbled to the door figuring Merle had landed himself in jail for the umpteenth time. But no the deputy at the door wasn't there about Merle.

 

The next thing Daryl knew he was down at the station being filled in that a one Gladys Brown had abandoned the baby at the station with a note to Daryl claiming the baby was his. The department put out an APB for Gladys on charges of reckless abandonment-which had come up empty-and Daryl found himself being poked and prodded, losing an ounce of blood for testing. The results came back with no doubt about it-Daryl was the father.

 

Daryl wasn't one to shrink from his responsibilities, no matter his reservations toward fatherhood. From that point on Daryl had tackled being a single parent the way he did everything-as best he could. For the most part Josh and him got along just fine. During the days Daryl dropped the baby off at the Sunshine Childcare Facility, and worked at the local auto shop. Nights though . . . nights were the real problem for Daryl.

 

Josh, for whatever reason, hated sleep. No, he'd rather spend the hours from 10PM to 6AM crying up a storm. His wails loud enough to scare off any critters for miles. Daryl tried everything-bottles, music, pacing, rocking him, but none of it seemed to calm the kid. On this night particular, Josh had been crying for an hour straight without pause. Daryl was dog tired and at the end of his rope.

 

Cursing under his breath, Daryl loaded the baby into his car seat, buckled him into the truck, covered him with a warm blanket, cracked the windows a bit and drove into town at 11pm. Josh loved drives, they usually did the trick, boy almost never cried when Daryl had him on the road. This night though, a ride wasn't cutting it. With a muttered curse, Daryl racked his brain for some other way to calm the baby down.

 

A light bulb went off when Daryl caught sight of the laundromat on 5th, lights still on and only one car was parked out side it. Daryl turned in, parking right up front. He unstrapped the carseat, hauling it and the sniveling baby inside. The bell rang loudly over the steady hum of the machines, three washers were going steady. Daryl glanced around, noting the owner, Glenn, was sitting behind the counter engrossed in his phone.

 

Daryl marched right up to the washer, setting the carrier on top of it. Daryl watched as Josh's eyes turned into twin blue colored saucers as the steady vibrations hit him. Daryl smirked, basking in the silence. But it only lasted an instant before Josh's face contorted once again and a wet wail broke past his lips.

 

"Jesus, Joshie-boy, what'd'ya want from me?" Daryl asked as he heaved the carrier away from the washer and onto one of the chairs.

 

Josh's only answer was to cry louder. Daryl heaved a sigh of defeat, throwing himself down into the chair next to the carrier. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this. Maybe the social workers and Merle were all right. Maybe Josh was better off being adopted by a family with two parents and all the shit Daryl could never possibly give hi-Daryl froze mid thought, shock racing through him.

 

It was quiet.

 

Blissfully quiet.

 

Save for the soft, angelic voice singing, the sound drifting over the machines.

 

Daryl's head snapped up, looking over at the carrier. On the opposite side of it was a girl, hair pale like platinum, wearing a long sleeved gray cardigan, a white sun dress, and clunky old cowboy boots. She was bowed over the carrier, singing to Josh, the baby seemingly entranced by the female. One of her small hands was braced on the side, rocking the carrier gently to-and-fro, the other was gently stroking the wisps of dark hair on Josh's hair lovingly.

 

Normally, Daryl would've told the girl to back the fuck away from his kid, but at that moment, Daryl wasn't sure if it was the sleep deprivation or just the shock of silence, he didn't much care; he was just damn grateful. He watched her with Josh, studying her closely. She was a young thing, clean and shinny, the kind of girl that'd been cared for and loved for all her life. There was an air of gentle kindness around her, one that made Daryl think of a doe in the woods. Completely nonthreatening.

 

She must have felt the weight of his stare, she looked away from Josh, and Daryl was struck dumb by the biggest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Facing him now, Daryl decided she was a pretty little thing, with features that rang with a sincerity and sweetness he had never seen in a human being. A gentle blush colored her pale cheeks, her voice trailing off. She sprung away from the carrier like a kid who had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

 

"I-I'm sorry. H-he was, I mean, I was just-" the girl's fumble of an apology was interrupted by Josh giving a watery cry of out rage.

 

Daryl felt a moment of panic, he unbuckle the crying baby who only wailed louder. Daryl glanced at the girl, who stared at him like a fish out of water.

 

"Dammit," he cursed. " _Here_."

 

Daryl thought the girl's blue eyes couldn't get any bigger, he was wrong. When he placed Josh in her arms, her eyes grew twice their size, her pretty little mouth dropping open in surprise.

 

"Jus'," Daryl began, flustered. "Jus' calm 'im down please."

 

Daryl expected her to tell him to fuck off, that's what he would have done if some stranger just plopped their baby on him. Instead, the girl turned her attention to the baby in her arms, and she began swaying gently, her hand rubbing his back, holding him close, singing softly as she danced around the laundromat at midnight on a Saturday.

 

_" . . . And in the dead of the day I find a light/On my knees I beg and plead and hold on so tight/No never again will I let this go/A promise made more for me than you/I'll show/For you I'll show . . ."_

Josh quieted down almost immediately, burying his face in the crook of her neck, his little hands clutching at the material of her cardigan. Daryl watched in rapt fascination as the girl sang on, lulling the fitful baby to sleep. When his eyelids finally dropped close, the girl was on her second song, still swaying easily, her hand coasting down his back.

 

" _. . . goodnight and joy be with you all._ "

 

She glanced down a smile touching her lips. She looked at Daryl, a look of satisfaction on her face.

 

"He's asleep." She said as she continued swaying, making no move to rid herself of the sleeping infant. "Hasn't been sleeping real good has he?"

 

"How'd you guess?" Daryl asked as he rubbed a hand over his face.

 

"You look like shit," she explained gently, a small smile curving her lips.

 

Daryl's head shot up, disbelieving that such a word had come from such an angel. Her attention was solely on Josh, that look on her face again.

 

"What's his name?" she asked, as she carefully adjusted her hold on him.

 

"Joshua. Josh."

 

"Josh," she said drawing the word out as her lips curved into a smile, she looked over at Daryl, a blush touching her cheeks. "I'm Beth, by the way."

 

"Daryl," he answered as he pushed himself to him feet. " 'M sorry 'bout this. I don't . . . I ain't the best at this thing."

 

Beth shook her head. "You're doing fine. He's just at that stage. S'not your fault at all. I saw you with him when you came in. My daddy used to swear by the washer trick. Was before they had those vibrating seat things," she chuckled. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I know better than to meddle but you looked . . ."

 

"Fucking lost? Down shit creek without a paddle?"

 

" . . . Tired," Beth finished chuckling. "And Josh here was gunna make himself sick with all the crying. My daddy calls me the Baby Whisperer. Says I'm a natural nurturer."

 

"S'not too far off from where I'm standin'," Daryl said as he eyed the girl and his son. "Think he likes ya cuz yer a woman. Boy's prolly tired of my singing."

 

Beth threw him a grin that just about blinded him.

 

"I'm sure he loves your singing," she assured him as she laid the snoozing baby in his carrier.

 

Daryl sighed staring down at the boy. Couldn't help but wonder just how long this would last.

 

"So . . . D'ya sit?"

 

Beth blinked up at him, blue eyes clouding with confusion.

 

"Babysit, I mean, if you wanted, just at night really, I was thinkin' ya could help put him ta sleep," Daryl fumbled, his words sounding blunt and stupid to his own ears, causing a flush to race up all the way to his ears.

 

Beth didn't answer for a long moment, Daryl was sure she was finally going to do the sane thing and tell him to fuck off. He'd foisted his kid on her out of the blue, she had every right to tell him to hike it. So when Beth finally spoke, her answer took him off guard.

 

"Sure. Yeah, I can do that," she said, her voice sounding sure, as though she was assuring herself that she could indeed do it. "What time?"

 

Daryl blinked, his mouth falling open and closing before he nodded, all the while kicking himself mentally for being so stupid.

 

"Ten good for you?"

 

Beth nodded, not even taking a moment to consider. "I can do that."

 

Daryl couldn't believe it. "Girl, you don't even know me. How'd'ya even know that's my baby?"

 

Beth's answer was a full force smile, and a dainty giggle that set Daryl's heart flipping for reasons he'd rather not think about.

 

"He has your eyes," she said, shaking her head. "And you don't strike me as the ax murderer type."

 

"Cuz I prefer a crossbow," Daryl said dead pan.

 

Beth just shook her head as she smiled, pulling her phone out. "Why don't you give me your number and you can call tomorrow?"

 

Daryl agreed as he rattled off his number, Beth smiled to herself as she finished typing.

 

"There, all done," she turned the phone towards him, Daryl frowned as he leaned forward to read his contact name.

 

SCARY AX MURDERER.

 

Daryl snorted making the blond's grin grow two fold.

 

"I'll send you a text so you'll have mine." Beth said as she typed quickly.

 

Daryl's phone buzzed in his back pocket. He reached for it, unlocking it to read her text.

 

*good night Daryl :)*

 

"I'll see ya tomorrow . . . Beth," her name feels so strange on his tongue, but Daryl decides he likes it.

 

Beth nods as she moved away from the sleeping baby. Daryl moved forward, hefting the carrier up and moving towards the door. Beth scurried forward, propping the door open for him. Daryl gave her a thankful nod, before he shoulder his way through the door.

 

He opened the truck door, strapping the carrier in place, mindful not to jostle it too much for fear of waking Josh. He eased the door closed, and he stood there a moment, just staring at his slumbering son, warring with the gut twisting urge to look back at the laundromat and see Beth one last time before he left.

 

Why the hell did it matter, he wondered, before he cursed his stupidity and glanced behind him. She was still standing there at the door, staring out at them. Her head was tilted to the side, blond hair hanging in front of one of her blue eyes, her bottom lips tucked securely between her teeth as she regarded him.

 

When she noticed him watching her, her porcelain face turned scarlet, a guilty smile touching her face, ducking her head she gave him a final wave before shuffling shamefully away from the window, visibly mortified that he had caught her watching him.

 

Daryl blinked, tearing his eyes away from the laundromat, shaking his head.

 

He had a feeling that his life was going to get real interesting.

 

***


	2. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is! Posting early because I decided since you were all so nice and supportive you deserved an earlier update. I am so ughhh with this chapter but I hope you all like it and will share your thoughts on it. Writing as Beth was a little harder right here than I thought it'd be. I guess this is more of a filler chapter, I just wanted to touch base with beth and get into her mind set, figure out how she feels about all this.

“That’s the fifth time you’ve checked your phone. We boring you, Bethy,” Maggie Greene asked as she chucked a French fry at her younger sister.

 

The starchy fried food’s aim was true, smacking Beth right on her nose. The younger girl sputtered as Shawn, their brother, gave a cheerful guffaw.

 

“Real mature, Mags,” Beth huffed as she grabbed a napkin to clean her face.

 

The pair only snickered harder, Maggie taking a bite of a fry as she grinned at her little sister playfully.

 

“Think ya need some ketchup with them fries, lil sis,” Shawn reached out playfully with a packet of ketchup, pretending to toss it at her.

 

“Ha-ha,” she said dryly as she tucked her phone away, her face flushing a rosy hue of embarrassment at being caught checking her phone from any messages from Daryl.

 

After he had left, Glenn had teased her mercilessly for her behavior around the man. Beth had squashed her sister’s boyfriend’s threat of telling Maggie everything with a promise that if he so much as whispered a peep about Daryl to Maggie or Shawn, or worse, her daddy, she’d tell anyone who’d listen about the special name Maggie calls him during sex (Beth often stayed over at their apartment and Maggie could be quite vocal). Beth was the youngest of three, she knew how to fight dirty and Glenn knew just how crafty sisters could be.

 

Beth played with the necklace at her throat as she stared out the window of the diner. It was only five, she told herself. Just because Daryl hadn’t called her first thing in the morning or whatever, didn’t mean he wouldn’t. But what was more confusing for Beth was why she was dying to hear from him. Why did it matter whether or not some random stranger contacted her? What made Daryl so special? Beth had felt an instant draw to him the moment she had looked up into those stormy blue eyes. Something in them had drawn her from her shell, made her daring and out spoken, things soft spoken Beth Greene never had done before.

 

Of course it had been Josh who had captured her attention at first. The baby was one of the cutest she had ever seen, even with his face flushed redder than a tomato and wailing like he had been. She’s seen the pair come in when she had slipped off to use the rest room, and when she had come out the baby was still wailing and the father looked defeated. Beth had been pulled towards the crying baby, sparing the very tired looking father a glance before she perched herself quietly next to the carrier, rocking it to and fro, singing softly.

 

Josh had quieted, and as he looked at her, Beth saw he was indeed a cutie. Dark, feather soft hair covered his head, his eyes were a stormy blue which, now as Beth looked back, were exactly like Daryl’s. He had the healthy chubbiness of a baby well cared for, the kind of cheeks that made a mother want to kiss and cuddle. Beth became so enthralled in the baby who smiled toothlessly up at her, she hadn’t noticed she had gained the attention of the father. She’d felt like a deer caught in the headlights under those blue eyes. They seemed to peck her apart, piece by piece, seeing down to her very soul. It’d unnerved her.

 

_It had thrilled her._

 

She’s gone home, her mind hopelessly lost in every word and look Daryl had given her. Beth determined that he was a guarded man, she hadn’t a doubt that he was the kind of man who fiercely protected what was his. On appearances, he was a bit rough looking-shaggy hair, a scruffy beard drawing attention to his strong jaw and generous mouth. His tattered shirt, with its oil and dirt stains, the sleeves ripped clean off, showing off his tanned, muscular arms, and his pants were these ratty tan things with a hole in the knee, the bottoms frayed around his clunky boots. Normally, Beth would have steered clear of such a rough looking man, especially one who was quite plainly older than her but . . . for her, the thought of not seeing Daryl again made her heart twist.

 

Her phone suddenly began singing Johnny Cash and her heart flew right into her throat as she saw Daryl’s ID appear. She clutched her phone close as she rushed out of the diner, offering her siblings no explanation. When she had safely made it outside, she answered, combing her fingers nervously through her hair.

 

“Hello,” she said, her voice coming out light and breathless.

 

“Er, Beth? It’s, um, it’s Daryl from the-“

 

“The Laundromat,” Beth finished for him, he sounded flustered, his deep voice gruff as the sound of banging and shouting leaked over the line. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Uh, yeah. ‘M at work ‘s all.” Daryl mumbled. “So, uh, ‘bout tonight, ya don’t have to do it if you really don’t want to. I’d understand if ya wanna back out.”

 

“What makes you think I want to back out?” Beth asked, frowning as she switched the phone to her other ear.

 

“It’s just . . . I figured . . . .” Daryl cursed under his breath. “I figured you’d’ve come ta yer senses by now.”

 

Beth smiled slightly as she toed a crack on the sidewalk. “I’m perfectly sane, Daryl. And I still want to help you out. With Josh. If you still want.”

 

There was silence on the other end of the line, making Beth worry her bottom lip with her teeth.

 

“D-Daryl? You still there?” she asked as she paced the side walk nervously.

 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m still here.” Daryl sighed on the other end. “’Kay, where ya live? I’ll come get ya when I pick up Josh.”

 

Beth’s heart lifted, a smile crossing her face. “I can drive to where you live, it’s not a problem. Besides, the farm’s out of the way. Just give your address, I’m sure I can find it.”

 

“Naw, I’m already makin’ you take of my kid, I ain’t gunna make you waste gas driving out here,” Daryl’s tone gave Beth the indication that she wasn’t going to win this argument.

 

“Okay, um, what time do you have to pick up Josh then,” Beth asked, as she glanced back at her siblings through the window, both watching her curiously.

 

“I get off work at six, I get ta the daycare at ‘bout six thirty. I know I said ten, but I figured you’d need ta eat and get used to the place and stuff.”

 

“Listen, how about I make you a deal?” Beth said as she tucked a hand in her pocket. “It’s five now, I’m finishing my lunch with my brother and sister, but I was gunna hit the grocery store. I’ll pick up dinner and cook you something, maybe pick up Josh something special. You can pick me up at the store and I’ll leave my car there, so you don’t have to drive out to the farm.”

 

“Listen, Beth,” he grunted, and Beth couldn’t help but smile when he said her name, she found that she liked the sound of it. “Ya don’t have to-“

 

“I know, I know. But I want to. Is there anything you really want?”

 

“Uh, whatever works for me; I ain’t picky.”

 

“Spaghetti it is then,” she grinned. “I’ll be at the local Winn-Dixie, just call me when you get there,” Beth said happily.

 

“Okay. See ya,” and with that Daryl hung up.

 

Beth didn’t feel put off by his gruff fair well, she had a feeling that was just how Daryl was. Getting a full sentence from him the other night had taken some work as well. She was still smiling when she got back to the booth where Shawn and Maggie were watching her expectantly. Beth sat down, doing her best to squash the smile on her face but failing miserably.

 

“What,” she asked laughingly.

 

“Who were ya talking to that had you grinning like a fool, Bethy?” Shawn asked as he leaned forward, snatching one of her fries from her plate.

 

Beth glanced down at her phone, still clutched in her hands. “It’s nothing. And it’s none of your business, either of you.”

 

“Uh oh, it’s a guy isn’t it?” Maggie asked as she settled back in the booth smirking. “Does Bethy have a crush?”

 

Beth’s cheeks caught fire with a blush. “Hush, Maggie.”

 

“It is a guy then.” Shawn said happily, clearly taking joy in Beth’s discomfort. “He work at the diner?”

 

“Shawn the only guy who works here is T-Dog,” Beth said rolling her eyes. While T-Dog was handsome, Beth did not see the kind man that way at all. “Y’all stop. It ain’t like that.”

 

“What’s it like then, Bethy?” Maggie inquired, eying her closely.

 

“I . . . it’s nothing. I gotta go anyway.” She reached beside her for her purse, a handmade thing her momma had made her when she was little out of a floral print, reaching inside for her wallet, throwing a ten on the table.

 

“Where you going?” Shawn asked as he ate another fry off her plate.

 

“I’m heading to the store. I’m making spaghetti for me and a friend,” she explained as she shouldered the long strap of her purse. “I’ll be late so tell daddy not to worry, okay?”

 

“Whoa,” Maggie said as she climbed over Shawn, ignoring his protests, coming up beside Beth. “Spaghetti? Beth Greene, you don’t make your spaghetti for just anyone. You’re being secretive, and you say there’s a guy. Just what is going on?”

 

Beth bit her lip. She wanted to tell Maggie, she really did. For whatever reason though, something told her to keep Daryl and Josh to herself for now.

 

“I’m just doing something nice, Maggie. It’s nothing,” she gave her sister a small smile before she hugged her tightly with one arm and raced out of the diner, waving to the staff good bye.

 

Beth’s car, a 2005 silver Saturn, was parked at the corner. Unlocking it she climbed in, tossing her purse in the passenger seat. When she got to the Winn-Dixie it was almost six, Daryl would be getting off work and heading to get Josh, so Beth moved quickly, grabbing a cart and walking quickly to where she needed to go. She grabbed a jar of Ragu, a box of noodles, some parmesan, and then skirted down the aisle next to it to grab a few spices-some Tuscan blend, some oregano and garlic salt. Placing the items in her cart she made a beeline for the meat section. Selecting a pound of ground beef, Beth turned the cart around to head down the frozen food section for some Texas Cheese bread. Satisfied that she had everything she would need, Beth headed to self-checkout, scanning the items with a practiced ease. She fed her money into the machine just as her phone chirped with a text message. Pulling it free she smiled when she saw it was Daryl.

 

SCARY AX MURDERER: *outside*

 

Beth glanced out the wall of glass to see Daryl sitting in his truck, glancing in, looking for her. Beth new the moment he spotted her because he gave her a little wave, just two fingers lifting off the steering wheel in a salute. Beth gave him a smile and waved back before turning back to the machine, taking her recite and change and stuffing them into her purse. She grabbed her two bags of groceries and headed towards the door. Daryl was hopping out of the cab, meeting Beth half way, taking the groceries from her.

 

“I got it,” he muttered, shaking his bangs from his eyes. “Ya go ahead ‘n get in. Josh is real excited ta see ya.”

 

Beth grinned as she thanked him before heading towards the passenger side of the truck. Easing it open, she immediately captured Josh’s attention the baby squealing happily as she climbed in beside him, buckling herself in before turning her full attention to him. His little arms were pumping up and down in excitement, his mouth turned up in a grin. Beth chuckled reaching over to take his little hand. He grasped ahold of her index, pulling it towards him to inspect.

 

“Hey there, I missed you, too,” she giggled.

 

“Been like this all day. Daycare said he ain’t ever been this active. Think he knew you was comin’,” Daryl said as he climbed in, shutting the door.

 

Beth smiled up at him before turning back to the chattering infant. She picked up a fallen stuffed animal, a deer with a scrap of camo wrapped around its neck with a bell attached. She lifted it up to him, shaking it gently. Josh made a squealing sound and grabbed the little deer, gnawing on one of the antlers.

 

“He loves that thing,” Daryl explained as he turned down a road. “Merle, m’ brother, got him that right after Josh came to live with me.”

 

“Where’s his mom?” she asked, instantly regretting the invasive question.

 

A dark look passed over Daryl’s face which only made the feeling of regret in Beth’s stomach grow.

 

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer. I was being nosey-“

 

“Naw, it ain’t you. I just . . . she abandoned him. Didn’t even tell me she was expectin’. Didn’t even know Josh existed until the cops came to my door two months ago, told me she just left him at the station with a note saying he was mine. Cops put out a warrant for her arrest but they still haven’t found her,” Daryl spoke quietly but Beth could hear the tremor of rage lying underneath.

 

Beth looked away from him and down at Josh who was playing with his deer, so happy and sweet. Beth tried to imagine walking away from her own child, just abandoning it, defenseless and alone. It made her heart ache just imagining it.

 

“I can’t imagine,” she whispered, as she stroked Josh’s head with the back of her hand.

 

“What?” Daryl asked, glancing away from the road.

 

Beth met his gaze, her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I can’t imagine leaving my child-just abandoning it. I can’t imagine how anyone could do something like that.”

 

Daryl looked away from her, Beth watched as the muscle in his jaw worked furiously as he seemed to struggle with what to say. She glanced away, back down at Josh who had abandoned his deer and was grabbing at her hand.

 

“Yeah, well, some people just aren't meant ta have kids.”

 

Something in his voice made Beth look up at him, his long hair concealed his expression, but in her gut, Beth had a feeling that Daryl knew all too well just what kind of people didn't deserve to have kids. Just trying to imagine whatever it was he’d been put through as a child made her heart twist. Glancing down at Josh, who Daryl seemed to love and care for with such a ferocity, it was as though he were showering the baby with everything he’d never gotten. It was also obvious to Beth that whoever Josh’s mother was, Daryl had no love for her.

 

He was such a good man. Even though Beth had only met him ten hours ago, she felt that in her gut. He’d taken care of a child he hadn't even known about which showed he had honor, he was willing to do anything that was good for his son-even ask for the help of a stranger. Beth knew without a doubt that Daryl had a good heart, and no matter what mess of feelings she was experiencing, she wasn't going to let her ‘crush’ or whatever stop her from helping him however she could.

 

Beth hoped she didn’t mess this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there will be a part three, titling it 'this lullaby' and it will be in Daryl's POV and show their first night at taking care of Josh. I was gunna mash it all in this one chapter but i decided to end things here for now. Part 3 will be up next week at some point and I have planned it to be fluffy and cute than this one. I hoped you liked it, please kudos and comment. Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone!


	3. This Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a looooonnnnggg one. THIRTEEN PAGES. My fingers ache. I listened to a Daryl Dixon mix on 8tracks titled 'The Fighter' by bohemianbum which is why this thing is a mess of Daryl. I hope you enjoy it guys HUGE thank you to everyone who has commented and kudosed on this, y'all are amazing.

Daryl was starting to regret involving Beth in his life. It’d started when the girl had innocently asked about Gladys. Daryl did his best to not think about the woman. The very thought of her made his blood boil. Damn bitch wasn’t much of a mother, less of one than even Daryl’s had been. 

 

He regretted it again when she made the comment about never being able to imagine abandoning her own child. For fucks’ sake, she’d been crying practically, those damn blue Bambi eyes all watery, and Daryl didn’t know a damn thing about crying females. All he could do was look away, and tighten his grip on the wheel till his knuckles turned white. This was a bad idea. Beth was too sweet, too innocent. Daryl just knew if he let her hang around he’s only end up hurting her somehow, because that is what he did; he hurt people without even trying. 

 

He imagined hurting Beth the way he had everyone else who’d ever tried to get close to him. The thought of it made him sick. Daryl had made up his mind by the time they got to his shitty apartment in the less than ideal side of town, that he was gunna break all ties with her at the end of the night. He’d pay her with whatever money he had shoved in the back of his sock drawer, and send her on her way. Because he knew that having a girl like Beth around, with her bright smiles and doe eyes and innocence, would only mess everything up. The girl was too damn hopeful and nice to be able to put up with his shit. And Daryl didn’t think he could deal with someone like that trying to fix him or whatever. 

 

He turned off the truck, glancing over at Beth, she was unstrapping Josh from his car seat, moving the baby carefully into her arms, reaching for the door. 

 

“Hold up,” Daryl grunted as he quickly got out of the truck and moved over to her side, opening the door for her. 

 

Beth threw Daryl one of those bright, open smiles as she moved to slide out of the truck. Josh peaked at him from the crook of her neck. Daryl managed a smile, but the boy merely looked away from him and became enthralled by Beth’s braid. Daryl didn’t even want to think about trying to separate the baby from her. After only an hour with her and the boy was acting like he was her kid instead of his. Daryl knew he wasn’t the most likeable and friendly of people but still. 

 

Beth stepped down with ease and started for the bed of the truck to grab one of the bags of groceries. Daryl was quicker though, snatching up both of them and stomping towards the redbrick building before them. Daryl could imagine just what she was thinking. The place looked like shit, some of the windows were spray painted black while others had bars crisscrossing over them. Graffiti marked one whole side of the wall, the colors bright and daring contrast to the rest of the building. The elevator was busted and Daryl was thankful he lived on the second floor. Off in the distance, sirens screeched, and Daryl’s eyes didn’t miss the way she held Josh just a little bit closer to her body or how her eyes scanned quickly around them, seeking any sign of danger. 

 

Daryl didn’t say a word, setting his mouth in a grim line, his head down as he shuffled forward towards the iron incased doors. He really didn’t give a damn what she thought of the place, he knew it was a piece of shit, but for whatever reason he felt ashamed for bring Beth there. He suddenly wished that he lived in one of those fancy houses in the suburbs of town. 

 

“C’mon,” he grunted, he motioned for her to move ahead of him. 

 

Beth stepped in front of him, adjusting her hold on Josh. Her blue eyes traveled across the cracking walls and chipping paint. Daryl felt his ears turn red, and the fact he was embarrassed by his living situation made him angry. 

 

“If ya got a problem with it, ya can hop in the truck and I’ll take ya back ta the store.” Daryl snapped at her, his voice a hard growl. 

 

Beth looked at him wide eyed, slight smile appearing on her lips. “I was just thinking how it’s better than my sister’s place in Atlanta. Now that place is scary. I swear I saw a rat the size of a terrier when I came over one night. The artwork’s better here too,” she gave him a small smile as she started up the stairs. “How long ya been here?”

 

“A year,” his voice came out harsh, and he wanted to kick himself. He was already fucking things up damn good. “Before that I was livin’ with Merle at a trailer park up near Blue Ridge.”

 

“Oh,” Beth said as she shifted Josh to her hip. “Didn’t you like it there?”

 

“Ain’t no one who likes livin’ in a tin can, girl,” he scoffed, his voice grating. “Especially in Georgia. Might as well be a damn sitting duck during hurricane and tornado seasons.”

 

Beth nodded, accepting her point. She didn’t seem bothered by his sudden waspish attitude. And her indifference just made him feel more agitated it was crazy. 

 

Daryl resigned to keeping his mouth shut, he was being an asshole. It wasn’t Beth’s fault he lived in a shitty apartment that, in comparison to his trailer with Merle and the shake he’d grown up in, it was the nicest place he’d ever lived in. He took the lead, preceding Beth towards his apartment. He set one bag down on the ground, reaching in his pocket for his keys. Drawing them out he unlocked the door, gave it a hard kick, and then eased it open, stepping back to allow Beth and Josh through first. 

 

Beth entered slowly, throwing a glance at Daryl before moving inside. Daryl watched as she scanned his loft style apartment, the kitchen was a cramped space of counters and a stove that looked as though it was from the 80s. The kitchen table was a small round thing with only two chairs, Josh’s second hand high chair next to it, and the table top was covered in old newspapers and some bottles of beer. The wide space that constituted as both living room and bedroom, had one ratty couch that was the color of pea soup, an afghan thrown across the back. His king sized box spring and mattress set was supported on cinderblocks, a faded quilt was tangled up in a misshapen ball at the foot of the bed. 

 

Josh’s crib was a foot away from Daryl’s bed, Daryl had made the thing the week social services had taken to file the paper work for Daryl to be Josh’s legal guardian and stating he was a fit parent. Daryl may not have been good with words and people, but he could make shit like no other. Beth walked over towards the crib, not even giving the table with its mess and the shitty TV on a crate any mind. She reached out, stroking the fine blond wood of the crib, a soft smile on her lips as she traced the carvings there. Daryl had carved some fairytale scenes into the sides, one of Red Riding Hood with the wolf and huntsmen and on the other side was Jack and his beanstalk. 

 

“This is beautiful,” she said as she shifted Josh to her other hip. 

 

“Thanks. I, uh, I made it.” Daryl mumbled as he dropped the groceries on the counter, being very careful not to watch Beth as she looked at the crib with a new kind of awe.

“You did? That’s amazing,” she smiled, taking Josh over to the changing table at the side of the crib, chatting absently as she set to changing the baby’s diaper. “I can’t do anything like that. Make anything out of something as ordinary as some wood. I think it’s beautiful that you can do something like that.”

 

Now Daryl couldn’t help but look back at her now. Bent over Josh, Beth’s entire attention was on him, giving Daryl freedom to study her. She looked like a normal girl, sure she smiled a lot and seemed to constantly be happy, but she seemed normal. But she had to be crazy to think that there was anything beautiful about him. Pale blond hair fell around her face, and Josh smiled up at her, attempting to grab at the loose strands that had slipped free from her braid. 

 

The setting sun leaked in through the window, casting her in a halo of light, making her hair and skin glow. Like she was some kind of damn angel or something. In her loose tank top blouse thingies with the lace down the front, and jeans that were more of a second skin, shaping her long legs-he didn’t know how they were long, she was so damn short-nicely for his view.

 

He stiffened. No, no, he was not checking out the girl. Goddammit he didn’t even know how old she was, her last name nothing. He’d just picked her up from a damn laundromat at the dead of night. Daryl glared down at the jar of Ragu in his hands, slamming it down on the counter.

 

“This was a bad idea,” he announced.

 

Beth’s head snapped up, looking at him with those wide blue eyes, round as half-dollars, surprise plainly written on her face. Daryl stomped out any bubbling feelings of shame or regret, he held onto his self-loathing and anger, allowing them to spur him on as he slammed the cupboard shut, the loud noise causing both Beth and Josh to cringe.

 

“I don’t know you, ya sure as hell don’t know anything about me. Fuck, girl, I don’t even know your last name!” Daryl cursed as he fell into the chair. “I know my apartments shit! I know I’m not a fucking fit parent for my own damn kid! I sure as hell know that he deserves more than anythin’ I could ever give him! What I don’t get is why the fuck you’re even here! Look at me, girl! I am at least twenty years older than you! And yer acting like everything’s fine ‘n dandy when it ain’t!” 

 

Daryl huffed as he slumped forward in his seat.

 

“It fucking ain’t,” he repeated quietly, his tone one of defeat and hopelessness.

 

Daryl wanted to scream, hit something until the rage boiling in his belly ebbed away and he was left with nothing. A hand gently touched his shoulder, Daryl stiffened against it, his whole body taut as a bow string. Another hand joined it, on his other shoulder, and then before he could even ground out a protest, Beth was hugging him, arms hooked around his neck, her face tucked near his neck. Daryl was attacked by the smell of her-strawberries and honey with a hint of something that was just . . . Beth.

 

“You’re not shit, Daryl,” she whispered, her voice filled with sadness and something else that made Daryl want to grab her and make her stop, apologize, whatever he had to do so he never had to hear that emotion in her voice ever again. Beth was slipping away from him, kneeling down in front of him, crouched down on her knees, blue eyes staring unflinchingly into his. “You’re good. You’re amazing. Yeah, we are strangers, and yes, I don’t know anything about you except what I see when you look at Josh. I know there are bad people, Daryl, but you are not one of them. Where you live, and whatever happened to you in the past . . . they don’t make you who you are now. You are who you are. And to me . . . to me the person you are is a good man. And no amount of yelling and banging is chasing me away.”

 

“Anyone ever tell ya yer stubborn as all hell, girl?” 

 

That brought her smile back, it amazed Daryl how easily her stern expression melted away. “Daddy tells me that at least twice a day.”

 

Daryl let out a small chuckle as he rubbed one large hand over his face. “M’sorry I snapped at ya, ya didn’t deserve that.”

 

Beth just smiled, taking his hand slowly, as if sensing that touching wasn’t something he was used to or liked, and squeezed it lightly. “I understand why you did it. So, let’s start over? Hello, my name is Beth Greene. I’m the daughter of Hershel and Annette Greene, my brother is Shawn and my sister is Maggie. I’ll be twenty-one in June-“

 

“Yer shitting me,” he huffed, girl looked like a damn teenager. 

 

“-I’m taking the year off from college to help out at the farm, and I work at the Lunacy diner in town during the days mostly. And . . . oh, I like singing. Okay, now your turn.”

Daryl leveled Beth with a ‘you’re crazy’ look but sighed, shifting in his chair. “’M Daryl Dixon. Got no family ‘sides my brother, Merle, whose doin’ jail time right now, and Joshie.” Daryl scratched his beard with his finger as he thought of what else he could tell her. “’M thirty-eight-“

 

“That’s not old, hardly twenty years older than me,” Beth attempted to kid but her joke fell a little flat. 

 

“-I work at Dale’s Auto Shop, have been for two years now. I like huntin’, mostly bow huntin’. I used to go all the time before . . . .”

 

“ . . . Before Josh came along,” Beth finished for him. “You miss it, huh? What do you like most about it?”

 

“The quiet.” Daryl answered immediately. “’S just you ‘n nature and it’s, I dunno, peaceful or something.”

 

Beth’s smile widened. “That sounds nice. You’ll be able to go hunting again, I’m sure. Josh isn’t going to be a baby forever.”

 

“I guess,” Daryl answered distractedly as he stared at the crib that held his son.

 

Beth stood suddenly, blocking his view. She smiled down at him, hands on her hips. “Why don’t you go play with Josh for a bit? I’ll start dinner.”

 

“Ya don’t gotta-“

 

“Mr. Dixon,” Beth said tiredly, her blue eyes rolling dramatically. “I offered to cook you dinner, and that’s what I’m going to do. Now go see Josh.”

 

Daryl watched as Beth breezed past him, marching right into the kitchen and started pulling out pots from under the counter, plopping them onto the stove top and riffling through bags. Daryl tore his eyes away from her and moved towards Josh in his crib. The baby was sitting up, gnawing on his deer again. He picked up the baby, handing him the deer back quickly before he could complain and moved to the floor. Toys were already scattered around them and Josh sat transfixed as Daryl made his deer dance and do flips. 

 

Beth glanced back at them, a smile touching her lips as she watched them together. Daryl glanced up and caught her watching them. A small, almost smile touched his lips. Her smile turned into an answering grin before she shyly looked away and went back to cooking. Daryl looked away too, a strange warmth building in his chest.

 

For the first time ever, his shithole apartment felt like a home.

 

***

 

When Daryl was done polishing off his third huge helping of Beth’s spaghetti he felt fit to burst. He didn’t know what the hell she put in that stuff but it was the best damn spaghetti he had ever tasted in his life. He leaned back in his chair, amazed that he had eaten so much. Since his first bite he’d been commenting on how good it was, Beth blushed and shook her head, but he could see the pride shinning in her eyes at his compliments. 

 

Beth wandered by, a single golden brow lifting up. “Ya done this time, or do you want fourths?”

 

“Smartass,” Daryl huffed as he stood taking his plate to the sink. “’S good is all.”

 

Beth giggled as she moved over to Josh who was waiting for his next spoonful of mashed peas and carrots. Beth she dipped the spoon into the jar, extending it to Josh who closed his mouth around it, making an ‘mm’ sound. 

 

“That’s it Joshie, all done,” Beth announced, as she set the jar and spoon aside. “Time for your bath and then your bottle and bed.”

 

“Bathroom’s back there,” Daryl said from the sink where he was doing the dishes. “All his stuff is right there on the sink.”

 

“Okay,” Beth said as she marched towards the crib, pulling one of the drawers and pulling out a light onesie with trucks printed on it, a diaper and a thin towel, before taking Josh and her supplies into the bathroom. 

 

Daryl focused on the task at hand, sighing. He could hear the water rushing, the muffled sound of Beth’s voice as she talked to Josh. She was a natural with the kid. Daryl usually fought the kid to eat his food or take a bottle but Beth had the baby wrapped around her finger.

 

Daryl rinsed the last of the dishes, he turned off the water, drying his hands on the towel. When he wandered over to the bathroom, Beth was already drying Josh off with a towel, gently patting his hair dry, and humming softly. 

 

“He’s a good baby,” she said smiling up at him. “This one kid I watched in high school, Carl, he was a little hell raiser. Always trying to sneak out and do what he thought men should be doing. Once I had to chase him around the house to just get him in the bath. I was not happy when I finally caught him.”

 

Daryl chuckled. “He’s a Dixon, he’ll give hell when he starts talkin’ and walkin’, you watch.”

 

Beth just smiled as she carried him out of the bathroom towards the crib, she dressed him with ease, glancing back at Daryl who was watching them. “Could you make him a bottle while I finish here?”

 

Daryl nodded, turning back towards the kitchen and pulling out a can of formula. He added the purified water and three scoops of powder shaking it well, slipping it in the microwave for a second. He shook it again as he made his way towards Beth who was cradling Josh in her arms, smiling softly. She took the bottle from him, slipping the bottle between his lips. Josh latched onto it, drinking heartily. Beth began to sway, that look from the other night drifting across her face as she began singing softly.

“Blue eyes . . . baby’s got blue eyes . . .” 

 

Daryl sat down and just listened to her, her voice soft and uplifting. The lullaby she sang weaving a warmth around the room. 

 

“Blue eyes laughing in the sun/Laughing in the rain/Baby's got blue eyes/and I am home again,” she sang as she made her way towards the crib. Josh’s feather duster lashes were getting heavy, dropping over his eyes as he tried to stay awake, but Beth’s song was drawing him to sleep.

 

When the song ended, Beth hummed a few moments more until she was sure Josh was asleep, laying him carefully in his bed. Josh sighed contently, his head furrowing into the softness of the mattress, his breathing even and heavy. Beth moved back slowly, glancing over at Daryl.

 

“He’s out,” she announced.

 

Daryl nodded, not saying anything as he just watched Josh sleep. “Ya sing real nice.”

 

Beth shrugged looking back at Josh. “Momma sang to me when I was a baby. Always had music playing.”

 

“I guess I’ll load Josh up and get ya back to yer car,” Daryl said as he moved forward, but was stopped by Beth’s hand on his chest.

 

“No, you’re tired and Josh just went to sleep. I’ll call someone to come get me.”

 

Daryl nodded, fighting back a yawn, which made Beth smirk softly. He rolled his eyes at her expression before stalking off towards the bathroom. When he came back out Beth was hanging up her phone. 

 

“My sister’s boyfriend is gunna come get me. His family owns that laundromat we met at actually.”

“Yer sister is datin’ Glenn?” Daryl asked incredulously.

 

Beth grinned. “At first she just wanted to give daddy a heart attack, but now it’s the real thing. I think he’s a heartbeat away from proposing.”

 

Daryl just shook his head, as he reached in his pocket, pulling out two twenties. “Here, fer the groceries n’ everything.”

“Nuh-uh,” Beth shook her head, pushing his hand away. “I don’t need it. I enjoyed helping out with Josh. And . . . and I wanna do it again. If that’s okay.”

 

“Boy loves ya already, Greene, he ain’t letting ya runaway that easily. Yer stuck with us now.”

 

Beth just grinned. “There are worse things to be stuck with, Mr. Dixon.”

 

They fell into silence, eyes meeting and flitting away from each other awkwardly. When a horn sounded Beth sighed. 

 

“That’s Glenn, I told him Josh was sleeping,” she huffed as she raced towards the crib to check on the baby, but he was sleeping soundly. 

 

“See ya tomorrow, Beth,” Daryl said as he walked her to the door, handing her her purse. 

Beth smiled, and what she did next completely took Daryl by surprise. She grabbed ahold of him, again, and hugged him tightly, her arms winding around his back. Daryl reached up slowly, patting her arm awkwardly. Beth pulled away, her teeth flashing as she moved towards the door.

“See ya tomorrow, Mr. Dixon.”

 

She closed the door, leaving Daryl alone to the silence. 

 

He suddenly found he missed the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Daryl tried to push Beth away but she stood firm and something is starting to happen there, that little spark. Next chapter is gunna be Beth. Please comment and kudos new readers, please. Your thoughts make me wanna update more and more. See you soon.


	4. Lunacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten a lot more comfortable writing for Beth. This is a short chapter, I know I promised Wednesday so I quickly put this together. I started a new bethyl fic, with zombies, so that took up a bit of my time. Happy New Year everyone!

Her daddy suspected something.

Hershel Greene was a quiet man, and the quiet ones were the ones you had to be careful around. Daryl reminded Beth of her father in that way. They both preferred their peace, never really said too much, and they were always watching, observing. And Beth didn’t know what he saw when he looked at her, what she could have possibly done to let slip that she was happier than usual. Was it the way she found herself humming absently as she made breakfast that morning? Was it the fresh flowers she picked from Momma’s garden and placed at the center of the table? It could have been any of those things.

“Bethy, you were out awfully late last night,” Hershel said as Beth placed a plate of scrambled eggs, toast with jam, bacon and grits in front of him.

“I was helping a friend, daddy,” she said not wanting to lie, but not wanting to reveal everything. “Made ‘em dinner and then stayed a bit to talk and clean up. I’m sorry if I woke anyone up.”

“No, no, I was awake. Something your sister said when she got home was nagging me.” Hershel stared at his youngest child. “Bethy, if I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?

Beth froze in the midst of laying three strips of bacon on Shawn’s plate. Setting the fork and plat down, she turned, coming to sit at the kitchen table with her father. Her blue eyes met her father’s, and she nodded. Beth couldn’t lie, not to him.

“Anything, daddy.”

“Is this friend . . . a boy?”

 

Beth bit down on her lip. Daryl Dixon was as far from a boy as a cat fish from a cat. Swallowing Beth answered honestly;

“He is a boy, yes,” she said before sighing in defeat. “But, he is older.”

“A man, then?” Hershel asked, quirking a white brow. Beth nodded as she played with one of the flowers that had fallen free from the vase.

“Ah,” Hershel murmured. “How much-?”

“Daddy, Momma was just a bit older than me when you met her. And she already had Shawn. Yes, he is older. And . . . .”

“And what, Bethy?”

She sighed. “He has a son. Josh. He’s just a baby. That’s how I met him.”

Hershel smiled, his eyes twinkling with silent laughter. “You’re a good girl, Bethy. Willing to help others. Your momma would be proud.”

Beth reached over, wrapping her arms around him, placing a kiss to his balding head. “I know daddy.”

Hershel Greene rarely spoke of his deceased wife, the subject was somewhat of a taboo in the Greene house. Annette Greene’s death had been a dark time for the family. Hershel had gone back to drinking, Shawn had been angry and volatile, and Beth . . . Beth had fallen into a dark hole of depression, even attempted to take her own life. Maggie had been the only strong one, she had stood tall and dragged her family out of emotional ruin. Beth kept her scar hidden by several bracelets, not wanting to receive the questioning looks of pity and fear. As though depression was contagious.

Hershel reached up stroking Beth’s hair away from her face. He managed a sad smile before turning back to his plate.

“You go on, Bethy, or you’ll be late for work. Shawn and Maggie can serve themselves.”

Beth nodded, grabbing her purse and keys, dropping one last kiss on his cheek. “I love you, see you when I get home.”

“Give T-Dog and Carol my best,” he called after her.

“I will,” Beth smiled and nodded before disappearing out the front door.

 

X xXx xXx X

 

When Beth arrived at the Lunacy diner, customers were already filing in. The diner smelled of bacon, and coffee, Beth breathed it in as she greeted everyone. It was the usual people-Otis and Patricia, the Grimes, both of whom gave Beth a warm smile and a wave-and other locals. Beth threw them all welcoming smiles as she tied her apron around her waist and headed to the counter where Carol, a forty-something woman with kind eyes and short cropped hair, was serving the few people who sat at the counter. She gave Beth a warm hello as the younger woman reached behind her for the pot of coffee.

“Good morning,” Beth called back to T-Dog, owner of the diner and cook, as she poured herself a cup of the steaming liquid.

From the grill T-Dog turned to give Beth a warm smile, lifting his spatula in a wave. “Morning, Beth.”

“Daddy says hi to both of you.” She threw over her shoulder before taking a quick gulp of her coffee, placing it down and exchanging it for her note pad and lady bug pen and heading out to take orders.

The first few hours passed quickly and smoothly without incident. When the lunch crowd started to file in, things picked up again. While Beth was balancing a tray of sweet teas, the door opened with the trill of its little bell. Beth glanced towards it out of habit, and stopped dead as Daryl Dixon walked in. Beth’s heart did a nervous acrobatic routine as he surveyed the diner. He was dressed in what Beth guessed to be his uniform from the garage over his clothes, the sleeves ripped clean off. The blue fabric was stained with oil and grease, his over long hair was sticking to his forehead and cheeks.

But still Beth smiled at him when his blue eyes found her like he was a white knight. She quickly delivered the teas and made her way back to him, silently praying that she didn’t trip as she made towards him on shaking legs.

“Hi,” she said. Brilliant. How original, Greene.

“Hi,” Daryl greeted back quietly as he scanned the place. “Ya look real busy. I can come back later-“

“No, no, this isn’t busy you should see it during dinner time. Sit down, order something you look like you could use it,” she smiled up at him.

“Beth!” T-Dog called to her. “Order up!”

Beth nodded, turning back towards Daryl. “My section is over there,” she said, pointing to the far wall of booths and tables by the window. “I’ll be right with you.”

Beth headed behind the counter, grabbing the steaming plates of burgers and placing them on her tray. Before she could move, Carol was in front of her, a look of concern on her face.

“Beth, I didn’t know you knew Daryl Dixon.”

Beth licked her lips as she lifted the tray, her heart fluttering nervously at Daryl’s name.

“Um, we met at the laundromat. We’re kind of . . . friends.” Beth said, as she started to inch her way past Carol before she could say another word. A part of Beth was afraid of what the woman had to say about the man.

She deposited the burgers to their table, and took two more orders, all the while glancing over towards the booth Daryl sat at, reading and rereading the laminated menu and staring out the window in thought.

When she finally made her way to him, her weariness must have shown on her face because one corner of his mouth quirked up as he braced his elbows on the table, hands interlocked in front of his mouth.

“Not busy, huh,” he teased, gently chuckling.

Beth’s weariness disappeared just like that, lifted up by his laughter-well, for Daryl a chuckle was practically a guffaw.

“I may have been down playing it a bit,” Beth admitted as she pulled out her note pad. “What can I get you Mr. Dixon?”

He grimaced, his posture tensing. “Just water, I can’t stay long, I jus’ remembered ya said ya worked here and thought . . . I dunno. Just come see if ya was here.”

Beth struggled to keep her happiness at the fact he had come out of his way to see her stifled. She was acting like a teenager with a crush.

“I’m glad you did. Did Josh sleep ok? He didn’t wake up?”

Daryl’s body visibly relaxed at the mention of his son. “I dunno what ya did to the kid but he didn’t make a peep. Didn’t even wake up till I was getting ready for work. Though he wasn’t much please ya was gone.”

Beth smiled shaking her head. “I’ll be by after I stop by the house when I’m done here. And yes, I am taking my own car this time.”

Daryl sighed. “Fine.”

“Okay,” Beth nodded, happy she had won. “Wait here and I’ll grab you your water and something to it.”

“I ain’t staying,” he said, motioning with his hand.

“This is your lunch break, right?” Beth asked, not waiting for Daryl to nod. “You have to eat something. It’ll be quick, I promise. I’ll make it to go.”

Beth ordered Daryl a grilled cheese which T-Dog had out quickly. Putting it in a Styrofoam box, she placed it in a bag and brought it and his water to his table. Daryl stood when she approached. She offered him the bag and drink with a smile.

“I hope ya like grilled cheese and French fries.”

Daryl took the bag with a nod. “Told ya I ain’t picky.”

Beth nodded, not sure what to say or do. On impulse, she reached out and put her hand on his arm, felt him stiffen against her touch but didn’t pull her hand away, smiling. “See you tonight, Daryl Dixon.”

Daryl nodded, his mouth moving a fraction into that almost smile, before he walked towards the door. Beth watched him go, her smile thinning just a bit. Glancing down at the table she saw the corner of a dollar peeking out from the menu she had given him. She slipped it out and her blue eyes all but bugged out of her head when she realized it was a twenty. Scrawled in black pen, the writing slanted and clearly done by a heavy hand, was;

_I owed ya._

Shaking her head, Beth gripped the twenty and headed back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts please! I hoped you enjoyed it, chapter 5 will be longer and have both Daryl and Beth's POVs. I should have it written and finished by ... lets say sunday or monday. Thank you for reading!


	5. Funny Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. 4AM havent slept yet hope theres no bad typos. Part five. I didn’t do this last chapter so I’m sending out a doubly huge thank you to everyone who commented, kudossed and bookmarked. THANK YOU. Fair warning I know zilch about cars. So sorry about anything that I mess up concerning that.

Daryl ate the grilled cheese that Beth had foisted upon him in the truck as he drove back to Dale’s. It was ten times better than the stale bag of Goldfish that he had taken from the apartment for lunch, the bread was crisp and the cheese melted on his tongue, the fries were crispy and not soggy like the McDonalds made them. Daryl wolfed down his lunch long before he reached the garage. Wiping the grease from the fries on his jeans, Daryl shoved the white takeout box under his seat, snagging up his bottle of water and taking a long swig as he hopped out of the cab of the truck.

Dale’s Auto Shop was the only auto repair place in town so business was good. Dale, a widower of five years, was a fair boss and treated everyone with respect. Even guys like Daryl, who clearly had a bad past. That first day Daryl had come in, he hadn’t really expected to walk out of Dale’s employed. He’d been filling out the resume, gnawing on his thumb as he slowly read through the questions, the pit in his stomach growing wider and deeper with each one. He’d eventually crumbled the paper up and was ready to stalk out of the shop when Dale came upon him.

The older man had frowned at him, picking up the balled up paper. “Changed your mind?”

Daryl huffed, rubbing his arm across his face. “I ain’t-I can’t fill out half the shit on there. I dropped outta school at fifteen, been on the road with my brother ever since. Most jobs weren’t exactly legal and the ones that were fired me cuz I was a mouthy little shit who started fights. Ain’t no way I’d get it even if I had all that.”

Daryl attempted to move around him, but Dale stopped him, placing a hand on his arm gently. Daryl tensed at the physical contact, but managed to not haul off and punch the man for putting his hands on him.

“Are you any good with engines?”

“Yeah, so?” Daryl frowned at him.

“Will you be here on time every day, or call ahead if you’re runnin’ late?”

“Sure . . . .” Daryl said squinting at the man as though he sprouted a third eye.

“And you won’t get into any fights here right? And you’ll get all your work done?” Dale asked.

“Yeah, Dixon’s ain’t lazy.”

Dale had smiled and chuckled. “Well then you’re hired. See ya on Monday, Daryl.”

And like that Daryl was working for Dale Horvath. For two years now, and it was the best he’d ever had. Daryl enjoyed the work for the most part, had always like tinkering with engines and the like. And the guys that worked with him weren’t too bad either. There was Tyreese, a big old bear of a dark skinned man that looked like he could crush you, but he was one of the gentlest people Daryl had ever seen in his life. Axel was a small wiry guy with shifty eyes who mouthed off a bit much for Daryl’s liking but he was okay. Martinez was a hulky Latino whose favorite past time included teasing Daryl most of the day. The day he’d gotten up the nerve to call Beth, Martinez had been on him like flies on trash asking this and that, and poking at him; Martinez was an annoying shit, but Daryl grudgingly counted him a friend of sorts. The other guys-Zach, Tim, and Oscar-were all okay, and mostly left Daryl to himself.

Tucking the bottle under his arm, Daryl walked into the garage. It smelled heavily of oil and sweat, some top 40 country was playing loudly on the speakers mounted on the wall. The guys shouted greetings at him which he returned with a grunt as he approached the Sedan he was working on. The transmission was fucking up bad and he had to take it apart and reassemble it before putting it back in the damn thing.

A hand smacked his bare arm, and Daryl didn’t even have to look up to know it was Martinez.

“Well, well, if it isn’t lover boy,” Martinez announced as he hooked his arm around Daryl’s shoulders.

Daryl shoved him away. “Fuck off, Martinez. ‘N what the hell ya talking about lover boy?”

Martinez flashed a wolfish grin. “I was driving past the Lunacy diner, and guess what I saw lover boy?”

 _Fuck_ , Daryl mentally groaned. “Yer gunna tell us all anyway, s’ why don’t ya just get on with it?”

“I saw our own Daryl Dixon chatting up the prettiest little blond! Looked a little young though, you ask me.”

Daryl just kept his eyes trained on the transmission in his hands. “Shut your mouth, Martinez. Ain’t like that, she just helpin’ me with Josh.”

Martinez chuckled. “She wanting to help ya with more than your kid, way she looked at you. Knocking boots with the babysitter, eh? Dirty, dirty Mr. Dixon.”

Daryl growled, whirling around to glare at Martinez, his grip on the transmission tightening till his knuckles turned white.

“I said shut your fucking mouth, ya sonabitch,” Daryl hissed. “Say one more thing ‘bout her and I-“

“Daryl,” Dale’s voice snapped him out of the murderous haze that had settled over him.

Daryl squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment, huffing out a harsh breath before he turned sharply away from Martinez, setting the transmission on the work table a bit harder than necessary, and stomped towards Dale. He took several deep breaths, willing away the shaking rage in his limbs. By the time he reached Dale, he had his breathing under control. Dale guided him into the little office that was made up of a desk that took up the whole wall stacked with papers and a computer from the early 2000s, two filing cabinets, a spinning chair that was patched up with duct tape and a fan that sweeps around, spreading a mild breeze through the humid office.

Dale motioned Daryl to sit in the chair, which Daryl did with a sigh. Dale leaned against the edge of the desk, bracing his hands behind him.

“You all right?” Dale questioned gently.

“’M fine,” Daryl muttered.

Dale looked less than convinced. “Martinez . . . I know he likes to make fun at you . . . he doesn’t know when enough is enough.”

“Wasn’t gunna touch the bastard,” Daryl grumbled, meeting Dale’s gaze for a moment before looking away. “Ain’t no kid anymore; I know when ta walk away.”

“I know that, and Martinez is damn lucky you’ve changed so much. Daryl, you just have to learn to shut him out.”

“Little hard ta do, the bastard talks loud ‘nough for half the county ta hear his damn ass.”

Dale let out a surprised chuckle, removing his ever present fishing hat to swipe at his sweat drenched brow.

“So, there’s a girl?” Dale asked with a small smile.

Daryl rolled his eyes. “She’s just helpin’ me out with Josh. Girl-Beth, is too damn good for an old bastard like me.” He snorted. “Not that she even thinks of me like that.”

Dale just smiled thinly. “She works at the Lunacy? Wait . . . she’s real small right? Blond? Always smiling?”

Daryl lifted a brow. “Ya know Beth?”

“A little, she’s a sweet heart that’s for sure. “ Dale chuckled. “You could do worse.”

Daryl just shook his head. This was crazy. First Martinez and now Dale. Everyone was going plum-fuck crazy, thinking that he and Beth could ever be . . . _something like that._

Daryl recalled how she had held him the other night-he’d ranted and raged at her, but she hadn’t ran, hadn’t raised her voice towards him. Instead, she’d stood there and listened, and thrown her arms around him when he was done. No one had ever done that. If pulled that shit with Merle, he would’ve been clocked in the face. He also remembered how much he had liked being in her arms, the smell of her enveloping him, her touch gentle. Everything about her threw him off kilter, half the time he was waiting for her to bolt and the rest he was ready to beg her not to leave. It was insane.

“We done here?” Daryl asked as he stood.

“Yeah, just . . . try not to kill Martinez?”

Daryl chuckled, a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth. “Sure. Need ta think bout get ‘m a muzzle though.”

Daryl left Dale chuckling as he left the office heading back to the Sedan. He found the transmission had been dissembled and reassembled, sitting on the work bench clean as a whistle. He frowned as he picked it up, examining it.

Tyreese happened to be passing by, wiping oil from his hands.

“Hey,” Daryl said softly as he held the transmission aloft. “Ya seen who did this?”

“Was nothing,” Tyreese said with a shrug of his thick shoulders. “Know you won’t leave unless you get all your work done and your kid gets out of daycare at six thirty so . . .”

Daryl sighed as he handled the transmission. “Thanks. Ya didn’t have ta do that.”

“I know,” and that was the last Tyreese said before walking off towards the BMW he was detailing.

Dragging his hand across his face, Daryl turned back to the Sedan, putting his mind to his work.

Struggling to keep thoughts of Beth Greene at bay.

 

* * *

 

 

Beth couldn’t stop thinking about Daryl for the rest of her shift. She sighed often, played with her pony tail and had to be reminded more than once by Carol that she had tables.

Her crush was getting out of control. Ever since Daryl had wandered in that afternoon, the man had taken up a permanent residency at the forefront of her thoughts. Beth knew she was acting like a tween basket case but she couldn’t help it. Daryl Dixon had her in knots.

“Beth, honey?”

Beth’s head snapped up, looking into Carol’s eyes. “Hmm? Oh, no. Did I put the wrong order in again? I am so Carol, I’ll-“

“No, sweetheart, no. It’s not that . . . it’s just . . . are you all right?”

Beth sighed, a small laugh escaping her mouth as she leaned against the counter. “I don’t really know? Um, you know . . . Daryl? From this afternoon?”

“Yes, is he . . . is he what’s distracting you?”

Beth nodded wordlessly. “I don’t know . . . at first all I wanted to do was help him with Josh, his son-he is the sweetest little thing Carol, you’d just turn to putty if you ever saw him,” Beth chuckled, before getting back on track. “Well, last night . . . I went over to his place and-“

“Did he try something?”

“What? No! No, Carol I thought you knew Daryl.”

“I know of him, dear. The Dixon’s have a track record of trouble a mile long,” Carol explained as she wiped up the counter top.

“Oh. So, that’s why you got all weird when you saw me talking to him? Because of the things you heard?”

Carol smiled gently at the younger woman. “I think of you as a daughter sweetheart.”

Beth smiled, taking her hand, squeezing her hand. “And I think of you as a mom. Or a cool aunt.”

Carol smiled slightly. The passing of Carol’s daughter, Sophia, and the loss of Beth’s mother had coincided. The two had fallen to each other after rising from the darkness of loss and sadness and had found both strength and understanding in each other. Beth was thankful every day that she had met Carol.

“He’s nothing like whatever you’ve heard,” Beth murmured as she looked down at her cowboy boots. “He loves his son above all else. He’s a good man now, and that’s all that matters. We both know how much the past is worth.”

Carol looked away as she nodded.

“I know . . . I know I’m not supposed to think about him that way. I don’t even know what really started me seeing him like more than just a guy . . . but I can’t stop thinking about him,” Beth sighed sadly as she shook her head. “It’s just a crush. That’s all.”

“It doesn’t look like it to me,” Carol said with a small smile. “I saw the way you looked at him. It was like someone had flipped a switch. I’ve never seen you look so happy, not since . . . .”

“My momma was alive,” Beth finished for her. “He’s rough, I won’t lie about that. He doesn’t like sharing his thoughts, he’s quiet. And I know that there is some dark stuff in his closet . . . but Carol, when I’m around him . . . I don’t feel broken anymore.”

Carol said nothing as she pulled the young girl into her arms. Beth rested her head on the woman’s shoulder, sighing heavily. Beth never voiced her fears about herself. After her attempt at suicide . . . she’d been walking on egg shells around her family, not wanting to scare them. When she was alone though, the empty place her mother’s passing had left behind would burn and she would remember she would never be whole again.

 

Then Daryl came around and simply breathing was easier. Her smiles more frequent, they came without hindrance. If Beth was honest though, the undeniable joy Daryl brought her frightened her just a bit. If she cared this much about not just him, but Josh as well, what would she do when he no longer had use for her?

That thought chilled Beth to the bone.

Beth slipped from Carol’s embrace smiling softly. Carol regarded her for a moment, a sage expression on her face.

“He’s a lot older than you.”

“Yeah.”

“He has a son.”

“Yep.”

“If anything were to ever happen between you two . . . you know that rout will be hard, don’t you?”

Beth just smiled, shaking her head softly, as she moved out from behind the counter towards her tables.

“When are the really good things in life easy to get, Carol?” she asked.

Carol let out a soft giggle as she shook her head at the girl as she rushed off to pick up her table’s check. Carol looked down at the bracelet she wore on her own wrist, tracing it gently.

The girl was right, nothing truly good in life came easy.

But with fighting for the things you loved, it usually entailed some nasty scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! I just wanted to plant that seed of thought in Daryl’s mind and show you all Carol is not a bad guy. She is gunna be a major part in this. Some were concerned that she was gunna be trouble. Naw. Updating It Starts with Hope today as well so if you’re reading that fic too keep your eyes out. Also working on a one-shot based on a Toby Keith song heavily instigated on tumblr. Wanna get that done and ready to post either today or tomorrow. 
> 
> Comments make my day so much better<3


	6. Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 1/15/15: Okay I fixed it. For the most part hopefully its not so horrible now.
> 
>  
> 
> This is so late Im sorry! It’s all tumblr’s fault! I try to stay away, I do! And also this week has been bad. Just horrible, not good for writing at all. Yesterday was terrible in particular. But here we are, chapter six! Thank you for all the follows, the favorites! Huge hug to my reviewers! Bless you all! Silent readers thank you too! Also, something to note I am attempting to lighten up Daryl’s southern drawl, saw on tumblr it can give people headaches, it’s still there just a lot less ‘ya’ ‘yer’ and ‘ta’s are rare now. Bless bethylgrixon for her advice.
> 
> Note: lyrics are from Emily Kinney’s song Masterpiece I do NOT own them
> 
> I do not own TWD or any of its characters, I borrow them for creative amusement.

When Daryl arrived at his apartment with Josh, Beth's car was already parked out front, and Beth sat on the front steps, her eyes trained on her phone as her thumbs flew quickly across the keys. She had changed from the clothes she had worn at the diner that afternoon, now dressed in a light tunic blouse and jeans. Daryl let out a muffled curse as he quickly unbuckled Josh from his car seat and slid out of the truck. It was only when he slammed the door of his truck shut that Beth's head snapped up, blue eyes wide with surprise. She blinked at him once, before that familiar smile spread across her face. The sun-like glow of it chipped away at his irritation just a fraction, but it didn't keep the hard edge from creeping into his voice as he said;

 

"How long ya been out here?"

 

Beth's smile faltered at his tone, he caught the fleeting wounded expression before she ducked her head as she climbed to her feet, dusting the dirt from the bottoms of her tight fitting jeans.

 

"Not long," she said as she shoved her phone into her front pocket, shifting her gaze away from him to Josh, who was flashing her a smile that was all gums. "Hey there, sweet boy," she said with a grin, reaching out to carefully take him into her own arms.

 

Josh went willingly, immediately latching on to the end of her blond ponytail, enthralled by the pale strands of hair. Beth chuckled as he babbled on, his chubby digits combing through the silk like locks.

 

As Daryl watched his son, he couldn't help but wonder if Beth's hair was as soft as it appeared. Would it run like water through his fingers? Or would it be caught in the platinum colored snare? A vision of her blond hair free from its rubber band, fanned out around her on the dark sheets of his bed.

 

The _fuck?_ Daryl physically shook his head. No, no. He couldn't think of Beth in that way. The vision flashed in his mind again, causing a knot to build in his gut.

 

"Ya coulda waited inside, damn girl, this isn't Mr. Roger's neighborhood," he snapped at her as he made his way past her.

 

Beth sighed, shifting Josh in her arms, the baby releasing her hair in exchange for the chain around her neck.

 

"Daryl, I was fine, 'sides, I knew you'd be here soon. If I got scared or anything I would've just gone in. If I had a key for the door." Beth attempted to placate him with logic, but it wasn't working.

 

Daryl knew he was being a dick to her because he was pissed at himself, and Dale, and fucking Martinez for talking shit. Because now their damn words were coming back to him and he was thinking about Beth in a way a man like Daryl shouldn't think of a girl so young and sweet. He just huffed taking out his keys, muttering under his breath about her having her face glued to her phone and not paying attention. Beth just sighed, declining to poke at the angry grizzly bear of a man, and instead focusing on Josh.

 

She cooed softly as she followed Daryl up the stairs. Asking if he had been a good boy, telling him how much she'd missed him. Like the kid understood half of what she was saying and would answer. Daryl kept his mouth shut though, ridiculing himself all the way to the door of his apartment. Quickly Daryl unlocked the door to his apartment, allowing Beth to enter first with his boot braced against the door. Following after her as the blond breezed past him, Daryl quickly shut the door and locked it.

 

Daryl ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the greasy feel of the strands between his fingers. He peaked over at Beth, who was changing Josh's soiled diaper on the changing table.

 

"'M gunna hop in the shower real quick, you'll be okay with him?" Daryl asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

 

Beth glanced back at him, giving him one of her sweetest smiles, and his stomach did that flipping thing all over again.

 

"We'll be fine, Daryl," she assured him before turning her attention back to Josh she added; "Best hurry. I can smell you from here."

 

Daryl growled at her under his breath, eliciting a faint giggle from the young woman as she lifted a newly changed Josh into her arms, a playful smirk touching her lips. Daryl found himself smiling slightly at her gumption, not many people, women especially, teased him. Most thought he was too intimidating for that kind of thing.

 

Just one of the endless list of things that made Beth Greene so damn confusing.

 

Shaking his head, Daryl lumbered down the hall, turning into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, minding to wiggle the knob a bit, because it was slightly off its hinges thanks to one night when Merle had passed out on meth. He'd locked the door, so Daryl had kicked the damn door in, getting to Merle just in time. He'd rushed his ass to the hospital, much to his brother's displeasure. Cops had been called and that was pretty much how Merle got himself back in the pin.

 

Daryl turned on the water, turning the knobs as far as they would go, running his hand under the spray as it warmed to a sweltering temperature. Daryl was accustomed to showers hot enough to make the devil wince, only thing that got the grease and motor oil off his skin. He shed his clothes, and wearily stepped under the spray of water. Daryl washed himself quickly, scrubbing the grease from his hair, and the grime from his body.

 

Daryl sighed heavily, eyes falling closed, as he let the warm spray beat against his back, loosening the tense knots in the muscles there. Closest thing to a back massage he could afford. Over the rhythmic pounding of the water on the tile, Daryl could make out Beth's muffled voice. His ears perked, straining to hear what she was saying.

 

_". . . I walk on by colorful sidewalks/children with buckets of pastel chalk/and I thought of you, my love/_   
_I thought of you . . . ."_

 

 _Singing again_ , he thought. He didn't know the song, but her voice was sweet and lilting, taking the words and weaving a picture of a summer day in a city somewhere, where children laughed and played without worry. Daryl shook his head. She was making him crazy. Her sweetness . . . everything that was _Beth_ was just so much. What scared the shit out of him was that he liked having the girl around. Liked her easy smile, how the smell of strawberries clung to her, her easy going manner.

 

Most of all, Daryl liked the way she kept on surprising him. How she treated him like a person and not a Dixon. To the little sprite of a twenty year old he was just Daryl. He hadn't missed the weary look he'd earned from the other waiting staff at the Lunacy when he and Beth had got to talking. Hadn't missed how Carol had turned down right ghostly when Beth had taken him aside to talk the moment he walked inside.

 

He remembered her from before, when he'd been on the path of self-destruction firmly at Merle's side, wasting his nights at the dive bar on the outskirts of town. Carol's good for nothing asshole of a husband had been a regular there. Daryl had never liked Ed, reminded him too much of his own father. One night, Carol had slunk in, trying to coax the drunk bastard home. Ed had taken a swing at her, and Daryl had pounced without a thought.

 

Daryl freely admitted now that he hadn't been beating old Ed Peletier when he'd reared his fist back, slamming it into that sonabitch's face so many times he broke the skin of his knuckles. No, in Daryl's mind it'd been his own father he was beating the shit out of. If Merle and the bartender hadn't dragged Daryl off of Ed, Daryl was sure he'd have killed him. Carol had been sobbing, blubbering about her poor husband. Daryl was dragged from the bar by a cursing Merle, who was going on about _'dumb fuck of a brother'_ and ' _fucking Darylina_ ' all the way back to the apartment.

 

So, yes, in a way Daryl deserved the surprised looks and shaded gazes from the town folk. He wasn't exactly a model citizen by anyone's standards. Daryl sighed again, shaking his head, banishing the memories. He stayed in till the point his tanned skin had turned a faint pink. Turning the water off, Daryl snagged a towel from the metal rack beside the shower, toweling himself dry before wrapping it around his hips. It was only when he stepped out that he realized his mistake.

 

He forgot clothes, shit. His back was still stinging from the heat of the shower, taunting him with the reminder of the ghastly scars that lined his back, scars he'd never even let Merle see. He cursed his thoughtlessness, his stupidity, glancing down at his discarded stained up wifebeater and work overalls. He really didn't want to put the damn things back on after finally being clean.

 

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, imagining a harrowing image-Beth as she gazed at his scars, her blue eyes filled with disgust and horror-because of him. The image was enough to make Daryl want to throw up and punch something all at once as self-loathing reared its ugly head deep in his belly.

 

As he bent down to pick up his discarded clothes, a soft knock sounded on the door.

 

"Fuck," he growled under his breath before straightening, frustration and anger mingling with the shit storm of emotions going on inside him. "What?!" he all but barked.

 

"D-Daryl?" Beth's voice sounded tiny through the door, and Daryl felt like a shit head all over again. Couldn't he speak to her _just once_ without biting her head off?

 

Daryl took a deep, steeling breath. "Yeah? What you need?"

 

"Ah, you didn't grab clothes, so, um I . . ." through the cheap wood, Daryl heard the rustling of fabric and he felt even shittier.

 

She'd grabbed him clothes when she noticed his dumb ass hadn't. Daryl cleared his throat as he eased the door open slowly.

 

Beth stepped a little, her expressive blue eyes speaking of the fear she had upset him quickly became tinge with something darker as her eyes slipped away from his face and down his water slicked chest to where the towel hung lazily at his hips. The spark of red in her cheeks sent a strange swell of male pride through him, even though a part of him was puzzled by the fact that he had put that flush in Beth cheeks, the desire in her gem-like eyes.

 

Her eyes quickly snapped up to his face and away in embarrassment. Her arms sprung forward, all but throwing the bundle of clothes at him.

 

"I grabbed a shirt and . . . other stuff. Sorry. Hope they're okay," she babbled before abruptly turning away from him and starting down the hall.

 

"Beth," Daryl called after her, poking his head out the bathroom just a bit. The way she stopped mid-step was almost comical, and the expression on her face even more so, a sheepish look of panic. It made a corner of his mouth lift into that almost smile of his. "Thanks."

 

Beth was visibly taken aback by his thanks, Daryl's amusement was sapped away at the expression. He really had to work on not snapping at her.

 

"You're welcome," was her reply before Josh let out an impatient squall from his place on the floor, a few choice toys surrounding him.

 

Daryl watched as Beth's entire manner relax at the infant's cry, leaving him to kneel down beside Josh, smiling and talking in kind tones. Daryl wanted to just stand there and watch Beth with his son, a part of him-the same part that had thrilled at her reaction to his near naked form-thrilled at the site of the young woman with his child. He couldn't explain it, he didn't even understand it.

 

Shaking his head once more at his own crazy thoughts, Daryl closed the door and set about putting on the clothes Beth had picked. She'd grabbed a sleeveless Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirt that had been Merle's, jeans with only one hole in them, located on the left knee, and a boxers. Daryl's ears reddened at the thought of Beth in his underwear, but he dismissed it all at once, dressing quickly. Once dressed, Daryl gave his hair a good shake before combing his hands through it and stepping out.

 

Beth glanced up at him when he stepped out, quickly averting her gaze as he moved further into the room.

 

"Feel better?" she asked conversationally as Josh made a grab for deer stuffed animal in her hand.

 

"Much," he grunted as he shook his hair one last time, spraying both her and Josh.

 

Beth let out a sound that Daryl could only call a squeal and Josh giggled, his face scrunching up at the cold water that sprayed his skin.

 

"Daryl!" Beth admonished, sounding every bit a disgruntled mother.

 

"Wha'?"

"Don't do that!" she huffed, as she brushed her arms clean of any specks of water.

 

"What?" Daryl asked, a smile hitching up one side of his mouth. "You mean this?"

 

Daryl leaned down between Beth and Josh shaking his wet hair madly, spraying both the woman and the infant. Beth gave a cry of outrage that ended in a giggle, as Josh squealed loud enough to break sound barriers, smacking his hands together in glee.

 

"Yes! That! Stop!" she laughed, throwing up her arms in an attempt to shield herself from the spray.

 

Daryl chuckled, a real smile shifting his face. "Hm. Do it? Okay, if ya say so."

 

"No!" Beth squealed but he was already giving his hair another good shake, spraying her good.

 

Beth scrambled to her feet, running towards the kitchen. Daryl went after her, his hunter feet taking him swiftly towards Beth, cornering her between the fridge and sink. Like a trapped doe, Beth's eyes darted left and right, searching for escape. Daryl snickered, as he approached her.

 

"C'mon Greene, jus' a little water," he teased.

 

Beth's hand reached back, grabbing the hose of the sink, tugging it out to its full length aiming the nozzle at Daryl as though it were a gun, her other hand on the nobs, turning them on. Daryl quirked his brows at her.

 

"You wouldn't-"

 

"Try me," she retorted, her hand squeezing the nozzle enough to send a little squirt of water his way.

 

Daryl dove for her, Beth yelped, letting loose a rouge spray of water that soaked the ceiling and floor. Daryl snaked his hand over hers', wrestling to take the hose from her grasp. Beth giggled, maneuvering the hose so it sprayed Daryl right in the face.

 

"C'mon, it's just water, Dixon!" Beth returned his taunt.

 

He ducked out of the water's path, the spray soaking his shirt straight through. He managed to get a good hold of the hose, turning it on Beth, spraying her hair, face and shirt till she was dripping wet and begging for mercy.

 

"Stop! I give!" Beth gasped between spurts of laughter that made her sides ache.

 

Daryl gave the spitfire one more good dose before reaching over and turning off the water, throwing the hose in the sink. They slouched against the counter top, both shaking with breathless laughter and dripping wet. Daryl perused his handy work; Beth's hair was drenched, plastered to her forehead and neck, her blouse clung to her slight curves and, for the love God, Daryl could just make out the outline of a lacy bra. Heat flushed through him and suddenly the whole thing wasn't so humorous. He gulped, pushing himself to his full height.

 

Beth followed suit, brushing her hair out of her face with the back of her hand, giggling as it matted at her forehead. Daryl snorted, reaching up to smooth it back for her. The moment his hand touched her forehead, a kind of electricity zinged between them. Daryl, for a heartbeat, froze, just like that, his hand on her face, Beth looking up at him with those wide blue eyes filled with more innocence than Daryl had ever seen.

 

To Daryl, it felt as though the ground had shifted beneath his feet, and gravity was pulling him towards the soaked blond. Daryl could only it was affecting Beth as well, because she was drawing closer to him as well. Only Josh's sneeze brought them back to reality, breaking the strange connection and focusing their attention on the baby. At some point in their antics, Josh had been hit by a good spray of water, his feathery dark hair soaked. He was grinned, as he smacked his head, reveling in the play that had just happened.

 

Beth blushed, slipping out of Daryl's touch. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut, willing the strange fog in his brain to dissipate. He glanced over at Beth through the dark, drenched curtain of his too long hair watching as she scooped Josh up in her arms.

 

"I'm, well, get him dried up and then come help you clean up the, um, mess," was all she managed to muster before retreating from sight.

 

Daryl sighed, sliding down to sit on the water soaked floor. His mind was still a carnival ride of confusion. He didn't know what he was feeling, or what had just happened-or almost happened-with Beth.

 

All he knew was that he was in deep, deep shit.

 

And the scariest part was that he didn't much care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, some fluff. As much as I would enjoy for this fic to be pure FWP, I have angst and drama planned, so fasten your seat belts kiddies. Gave you a lil insight to Daryl's involvement with Carol, hope that cleared some things up. And hmm hmm. What is up with Daryl?? Please comment, and new readers please leave kudos if this has pleased you. Im sorry for the lateness of this update, It was supposed to be up Monday. I have some written for ch3 of It Starts With Faith so that should be up either late tonight or tomorrow. I will try and get ch7 out ASAP, once IWSF is updated. Thank you for reading everyone, see you soon xoxo


	7. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very, very sorry everyone. I ended up spending last weekend away from home, visiting my best friend at his place, and I left my laptop at home, so i got zero writing done. And then this last week was all mayhem and ugh.
> 
> Thank yous and hugs to everyone who read/commented/kudosed on the last chapter your support means so much to me :)
> 
> HUGE thank you to Sam who lets me run to her when I have a new idea for this fic and fangirls with me. She has also helped me realize what exactly I want this fic to become and set me on a clearer path.
> 
> Beta'd by the beautiful and magnificent Amy
> 
> Lyrics belong to Of Monsters and Men, 'Little Talks', Emily once said that she pegged for being a fan of indie music so . . . I leaned towards what I knew best.

Half an hour later, Beth found herself sitting on the floor of Daryl's makeshift living room, Josh nestled snugly between her legs, playing with his little stuffed deer as Beth tried not to steal glances at Daryl in the kitchen. Since her shirt was drenched from their earlier escapades, Daryl had offered one of his flannel shirts, the sleeves miraculously intact. Beth had accepted the shirt gratefully, slinking into the bathroom after handing a freshly dried and diapered Josh to the older man.

 

Before Beth had pulled it on, she guiltily brought the warn fabric to her face, inhaling the scent of his laundry detergent and that woodsy musk woven with leather that was just Daryl. Feeling like a fool, Beth had slipped her arms through the sleeves, the shirt swallowing up her small frame. When she had walked out of the bathroom, Daryl was playing with Josh on the floor, walking his stuffed deer up to him, making chomping noises that had Josh squealing with glee. He'd glanced up at hearing her approach, and Beth couldn't help but notice how his eyes had lingered on his shirt as it hung loosely on her body. Daryl's gaze sent a frenzy of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. When he'd finally glanced away he'd declared that he was making dinner for her, to pay back for the other night.

 

"You cook?" Beth had asked unable to keep the smile that spread across her face.

 

"Ain't nothin' special," he'd huffed, scratching the back of his neck as he climbed onto his feet. "Jus' boxed mac n' cheese and hot dogs."

 

"Well, boxed mac n' cheese just happens to be my favorite," Beth had told him lightly giving him a playful poke before settling on the floor next to Josh.

 

Daryl had excused himself after that, making his way to his shoebox of a kitchen. Beth would glance towards the room now and then, listening as Daryl clanked pans around, laughing softly every so often when a muffled 'shit!' reached her ears.

 

"You want some help?" Beth called as she offered Josh a ring of plastic keys.

 

Daryl walked into view, looking more than a bit frazzled, turning his storm blue eyes on her with a no nonsense expression. "'M just fine thank you very much."

 

His tone brought a stifled snort from Beth's lips, earning her a cooled gaze.

 

"I wouldn't be gigglin' at the person makin' yer damn dinner, girl," he huffed before returning to the stove and out of sight.

 

Beth just smiled, shaking her head as she returned Josh's stuffed deer to him.

 

"Daddy is silly, isn't he?" Beth asked the baby playfully, dropping a light kiss on the child's downy soft hair.

 

"I can hear ya, you know," Daryl growled from the kitchen.

 

"I'm aware of that Mr. Dixon," Beth smirked with a slight roll of her eyes.

 

The man grumbled under his breath about a special ingredient and rat poison, but Beth ignored his comments, continuing to play with Josh's deer. She stroked one soft antler, lips pursed in thought.

 

"This guy could use a name, dontchya think Joshie?" Beth asked as she examined the stuffed toy. "How about we call him . . . Bucky?"

 

Josh babbled happily, reaching to take the toy back from the young woman. Beth smiled when he took the deer back, continuing to tug on an antler.

 

"You like Bucky, huh? Then I hereby dub this deer, Bucky the Deer, how's that Josh?"

 

Josh simply continued to gnaw on one antler while banging blocks on the floor with the other. Beth continued to play with Josh, showing him different toys every so often, but of course the baby always returned to his deer.

 

It wasn't long before Daryl emerged from the kitchen balancing a pot of steaming pasta, and a plate of hot dogs placed in their buns, an assortment of condiments tucked under his arm. Rising from the floor, Beth scooped Josh up into her arms, securing the boy in his highchair. Daryl was already popping the lid to a jar of sweet potato and peas, a mild look of disgust on his face.

 

"Can't wait till you're off this shit little man," he said as he scooped up a well sized helping of the goop offering it to Josh, who unlike his father, had no problem eating the food.

 

"Just you wait, you won't be sayin' that when you're finding Cheerios and gummy snacks crammed in the couch," Beth teased as she began making herself a plate, grabbing two hot dogs and a generous mountain of macaroni.

 

Daryl swung his gaze towards her, smirking slightly at the amount of food on her plate. Beth might be small but she loved to eat, one of the blessings of a bizarrely fast metabolism. She doused her hot dogs in ketchup before bringing it to her mouth and taking a bite.

 

"Mm, this is good," Beth moaned before taking another bite. "How'd you cook these?"

 

Daryl smirked at her as he set about squirting his own hot dog with mustard, ketchup and a bit of relish. "In the frying pan with a little butter, ya never had a hot dog like that?"

 

Beth shook her head as she dug into her mac n' cheese. "Nope, Momma always threw ours in the microwave or boiled 'em."

 

Beth chuckled as Daryl gave a physical shake of revulsion. "Ugh, no wonder. 'S just nasty. Only way to have a 'dog is either on the grill or in a frying pan. Boiling 'em don't do shit, and microwaving 'em? Might as well eat them raw."

 

"Well, I had no idea you were so passionate about your meat, Mr. Dixon," Beth quipped before taking another bite of her hot dog.

 

Daryl just gave her one of his looks-the looks that she was learning meant to stop teasing him-before he continued switching between eating and feeding Josh. Beth had to admit this was one of the best dinners of her life.

 

* * *

 

They had lapsed into an easy silence, Beth alone practically emptied the pan of macaroni as Daryl devoured three more hot dogs. Once Josh had polished off his jar of baby goop, Daryl scooped the baby up and headed towards the bathroom while Beth gathered their dishes and headed towards the kitchen. Beth set about doing the dishes filling the sink with warm soapy water, rolling the sleeves of Daryl's shirt up to her elbows, singing softly to herself as she began to wash the silverware.

 

"  _. . . stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake/it's the house telling you to close your eyes/and some days I can't even trust myself/it's killing me to see you feel this way . . ._ "

 

Soon Beth was lost in the song, washing the dishes almost mechanically. When Daryl finally resurfaced with Josh-who'd changed into a soft yellow onesie for the night-Beth was in her own little world, singing her heart out.

 

"  _. . . don't listen to a word I say/hey/the screams all sound the sa_ -good Lord!" Beth almost jumped a foot in the air at the sight of the redneck leaning against the fridge, baby in his arms.

 

Daryl chuckled at her reaction, shifting Josh to his other side carefully. "Don't stop on our account. We was enjoying the show, ain't that right Joshie?"

 

"You scared me," Beth confessed, her blue eyes cast down, focusing on the suds in the sink as a blush tinged her cheeks.

 

"What song's that? Never heard it 'fore," Daryl asked as made his way out of the kitchen, setting Josh gently in his crib.

 

Beth was already drying her hands and setting to work making up Josh's bedtime bottle. "Not surprised. It's by an Indie folk band from Iceland. Something tells me your musical tastes lean towards the U.S. of A," she teased as she popped the bottle in the microwave.

 

"I'll take Cash and old Hank any day," Daryl smirked, not the least bit offended by Beth's teasing. "Not that yer's weren't nice and all."

 

Beth just shook her head as removed the bottle, giving it a good shake before testing the liquid on her wrist and handing it off to Daryl.

 

"I'd never speak bad about Johnny Cash, my momma taught me better," she smiled softly. "She'd play his old records on Sundays, Tom Waits and Neil Young too. She loved music like that. I get my singing from her."

 

Daryl held Josh's bottle in place as he listened to Beth, noting the hint of sadness in her voice as she spoke of her mother.

 

"Did . . . somethin' happen?" Daryl inquired awkwardly, glancing hesitantly to Beth, instantly seeing the haunted look in her crystal blue eyes and the pain behind it, quickly returned his gaze to Josh as he fussed with the nipple of the bottle. "S'not my business."

 

Beth smiled slightly. "You can ask Daryl, it's fine. Momma . . . she died when I was sixteen. It was fast, the doctor said it was a kind of brain aneurysm? Just burst while she was doing dishes, I came in from feeding the horses and found her lying there."

 

"M'sorry," Daryl murmured.

Though he avoided her gaze directly, Beth could feel the sincerity in his words: not in a tangible sense but deep in her heart. Beth moved closer to him, each step she took was taken with care as she watched his face for any sign of resistance or alarm. The last thing she wanted was to shatter this moment, this . . .  _connection_. Carefully, Beth placed a hand on his back, right between his shoulder blades. The touch caused Daryl to stiffen in surprise, drawing his stormy gaze to meet her own. Beth smiled her gentle smile, moving her hand away from his back, her fingers leaving a trail of fire through his shirt, marking his skin as it came to settle on his shoulder. Daryl was frozen in place, watching the young woman's every move with his hunter eyes.

 

"Thank you, Daryl, you don't have to be sorry though. Momma's death was hard, yeah but . . . I overcame it. And I'm stronger for it," her last words came out sounding like a promise of sorts, and they seemed to ease the tension from Daryl's shoulders.

 

Something in Beth's eyes though caused Daryl's heart to clench painfully in his chest. If he was different . . . if his past wasn't what it was . . . he wanted to pull her close and just hold her. But he was who he was, and he knew full and well that Beth didn't deserve to be sullied by the likes of him, so he opted to simply lay his hand over her own as it rested on his shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance. Even though he didn't have words to convey his empathy for her, he prayed that his silence and touch said what he could not.

 

It seemed to work because Beth drew away, glancing at the the clock on the wall above Josh's crib with a sigh.

 

"I gotta go, promised Daddy I'd be home before eight," she glanced from Daryl to Josh who's eyes were just starting to droop. "Will you two be okay?"

 

Daryl managed to smirk, shaking his head at her concern. "Girl, get gone. I can handle this fella on my own. Don't make yer daddy worry."

 

Beth smiled gratefully just before she leaned across the railing of the crib, dropping a warm kiss on Josh's forehead.

 

"G'night Joshie, keep Bucky safe," she whispered softly before straightening, tucking the stuffed deer into his unoccupied hand.

 

"Bucky?" Daryl asked with a wry smirk.

 

Beth just shrugged. "Well it needed a name. I named all my stuffed animals. It didn't feel right callin' it 'the Deer'."

 

Daryl just shook his head as he reached out to stroke his son's silky hair. "Whatever ya say, Greene. Bucky it is."

 

Beth grinned winningly as she wandered towards the bar to gather her purse before walking back to the crib.

 

"I'll wash this and get it back to you. We can do a hostage exchange," she said quietly. "My blouse for your shirt."

 

Daryl just nodded, doing his best not to smile. Something about Beth Greene . . . she was like sunlight . . . when she smiled it made him want to do the same. Made him want to be carefree and happy, and not give a fuck about anything.

 

That just wasn't him though.

 

"Ya should go before your daddy sends out a search party," he said at last. "N' don't worry bout it, s'just a shirt, got plenty more."

 

Beth just nodded and despite how hard he tried, Daryl couldn't ignore the wounded expression in her eyes as she turned away from him. He had no name for it but the sight of it made him feel like shit. He was about to apologize-he wasn't sure what he'd said to upset her, but he was willing to make it up to her-when she was suddenly there again, right at his side. Only she was much closer, pressing her lips against his cheek. Her mouth was the soft, softer than her skin which he could still feel against his palms from their little water fight earlier. Her lips were a whisper on his weary skin, but it was still enough to light his nerves on fire. She was there and gone in an instant, Daryl was almost sure he'd imagined it except for the enticing burn of her touch that made him crave more.

 

"Goodnight, Daryl," she whispered and just like that she walked away from him and out the door, closing it softly behind her.

 

Daryl stared at the spot where she had stood as she kissed his cheek for only the Lord knew how long, his head churning with too many thoughts for one man to stay sane with.

 

What was most certain to Daryl was the raging hard on he had pressing painfully against the confinement of his jeans.

 

A damn boner from a  _fucking peck on the cheek._

 

He was seriously fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is getting serious after this guys. Bethyl is going to get down to some business, and well. Something wicked this way comes.
> 
> Please comment, as always I love hearing everyone's ideas and thoughts, I really hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll see you in chapter eight!


	8. A Name for This Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness everyone thank you so much for the love on that last chapter! No, no I didn't abandon the fic, I swear I'd throw you guys a warning if my life ever got so hectic I couldn't write anymore. Just that one week my muse was like 'naw i don't wanna write'. And this week as well as it would seem. This chapter ... it did NOT want to be written. And it got to the point where I had to end it before I wanted to, so sorry.
> 
> We are nearing 200 kudos, 85 comments and 3,037 hits! Just thank you so very much for liking this fic! I even got a sweet anon on my tumblr telling me how much they enjoyed this fic and I teared up just a bit. And it was in a fic rec and omg Im just so happy you all actually like the fic, and I hope you all continue to like it. All the support on here and on fanfiction dot net is just humbling bless all of you *hugs*
> 
> Big thank yous and hugs to my beta, Amy for putting up with my horrible writing. And also to Sam, wonderful, sweet Sam, who is always up for listening to me talk about my fics and au ideas
> 
> Happy reading :)

It was a Friday when Maggie cornered Beth in the kitchen as the younger Greene girl went about preparing their father's breakfast of bacon, fried eggs and home style potatoes. The mingling aroma of the food was enough to draw Maggie from upstairs. Beth was lost in a world of her own making, singing softly as she placed two hot eggs on a plate. Maggie had come up behind her, playfully tickling her sides, eliciting a giggled squeal from the young blond before the leggy brunette hopped up on the counter to steal a piece of crisp bacon.

 

"So little sister, got any exciting plans for today?" Maggie asked as she wolfed down her stolen piece of bacon.

 

"Hey now," Beth scolded her, turning the grease coated spatula at her older sister. "None of that, you wait for Daddy to eat before you eat all the bacon."

 

Maggie just smirked as she snatched another piece of bacon from the plate, shoving it unceremoniously into her mouth. "You're singing Beth Rose Greene, and I know what that means. You've been in your own little world for the last week. There's a boy, I know it."

 

Beth fought the urge to sigh, instead turning to her sister, a bright smile on her face as she placed the plate of food in her hands. "There's no boy Margaret Lillian Greene now take that to the table before Daddy comes down."

 

Maggie took the plate, earning Beth a playful glare as she walked the short distance to the dinning table, placing the plate at their father's spot. Beth went about making scrambled eggs for Maggie and herself, as Shawn hadn't returned home from his girlfriend Amy's place.

 

Beth released the breath she had been holding as she beat the eggs in the small bowl. Of course Maggie was curious, Beth had been over at Daryl's apartment every night for the last two weeks helping him with Josh. Juggling her work at the diner, her family and devoting her free time to the Dixons, Beth was more than a bit weary. But she knew she wouldn't trade her nights with Daryl for anything. Beth was steadily falling hard for his baby boy, who was turning into a little chatter box. Some days Daryl would swing by the diner for lunch and they would chat until it was time for Daryl to head back to the shop. One day Beth had swung by the local book store, grabbing a copy of What to Expect in the First Year and spent her free time reading up on what Josh was expected to do in terms of development.

 

One evening Daryl had accidentally knocked her bag off the counter, the contents spilling out. Before Beth could stop him, he was shoving everything back inside the bag. When he came upon the book, Daryl had gazed up at her through his curtain of shaggy dark hair, blue eyes inquisitive. Beth shrugged helplessly, taking the book from him and returning it to her bag.

 

"I like to be prepared," she said softly as she took the bag from him and returned it to the counter top.

 

Daryl had straightened to his full height, his face set in thought, worrying the pad of his thumb between his teeth.

 

"Ya worried 'bout him or somethin'?" he grunted softly.

 

Beth was quick to deny any such thing, assuring Daryl that in terms of development, Josh was right on track. Daryl said nothing, only gazing at his son as the boy knocked his blocks together and babbled happily.

 

"His momma, she wasn't a real good person when I met her. Gladys . . . she was one of Merle's 'friends'," Beth noted the slight sardonic sneer in his voice at the word 'friends', making her think that the woman was a part of the many shady things the infamous Merle Dixon had been party to. "Always doin' crystal or heroin. Really loved the hard shit. Never saw her after we . . . just thinkin' she might've been on that shit when she was pregnant with Josh . . . ."

 

"He's fine, Daryl," Beth said firmly. "She. . . she might've not been the best person but Josh is a beautiful, healthy boy. The book . . . the book's more for  _me_. I'm scared I won't be prepared for everything that's coming. I bought the book 'cause I feel like I'm gunna fail you and Josh somehow. So . . . I figured reading it would make me feel better and it does. Josh is a very smart boy, Daryl. You have _nothing_  to be worried about."

 

Daryl hadn't replied, simply nodding his head as he continued to watch Josh play. Beth had gone out and bought Daryl his own copy, leaving it on his bed one night before she left for home, knowing that he would never accept the gift outright. Daryl didn't talk about the book and Beth never mentioned it.

 

"Beth!"

 

Beth was torn from her thoughts by Maggie's call, turning to see her sister leaning against the door way, green eyes narrowed as the older girl watched her.

 

"Okay, ya gotta spill the beans, Bethy," Maggie said as she made her way towards her sister, arms folded across her chest. "You say there's no boy but the look on your face just now says that's a bold faced lie. Who is he?"

 

Beth sighed deeply as she poured the eggs into the frying pan. "Maggie, can't you just let it go?"

 

"There  _is_  a boy! C'mon, Beth tell me! You never hide things from me," Maggie whined as she threw her arm across her younger sister's shoulders, leaning all her weight on the smaller girl. " _Pleaassseee,_  Bethy? Tell me, tell me, tell me."

 

Beth giggled, shoving at her sister. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you."

 

"Yay! Okay tell me everything! What does he do? How hot is he," Maggie sent out a rapid fire of questions as she hoisted herself back on the counter top.

 

"Maggs," Beth sighed, as she began to scramble the eggs in the pan. "It's not like that, not really. I don't have much of a chance with this guy."

 

"Oh please, you've spent every night the last two weeks at his place, something tells me you have a chance," Maggie smirked.

 

"He has a son, Maggie," Beth said, heart in her throat as she waited for her sister's response.

 

"Damn, so . . . wait, Bethy, how old is this guy?"

 

Beth bit down on her bottom lip as she scrounged up the courage to answer her sister.

 

"He's thirty-eight, your eggs are done," she rushed, as she scooped up a pile of eggs and set them on a plate, handing it to her sister.

 

Maggie stared at her younger sister in shock, mouth parted slightly, green eyes wide as her words sank in.

 

"Beth Rose-" Maggie began as she hopped down from the counter.

 

"Enough with the middle name bit, Maggie!" Beth huffed removing the frying pan from the heat of the stove. "There isn't a thing you can say that I haven't told myself."

 

" _Thirty-eight years old?!_  Bethy, that is . . . that's eighteen years older than you! What's daddy gunna say?"

 

"Daddy already knows how I feel," Beth shot back at her, cheeks heating. "And it isn't like I have a chance with Daryl anyway-"

 

"Daryl? You don't mean . . . Daryl  _Dixon?_  Beth a Dixon? Are you high?" Maggie cried as she slammed the plate hard on the counter. "And you're trying to tell me that Dad is just peachy about his twenty year-old daughter getting moon eyes over a Dixon?"

 

"Maggie," Beth hissed setting her hands on her hips. "Daryl Dixon is one of the kindest men I have ever met. He's a good father and he's done nothing but treat me with respect. No matter what I do or don't feel for him doesn't mean he'd ever be with me anyway."

 

"I don't even understand how you even met him, what do you think you're doing spending all that time with him?" Maggie continued on in her ranting, half of what Beth was saying to her going right over her head.

 

"I met him at Glenn's laundromat-"

 

"Glenn knows about this?!" Maggie screeched, causing Beth to wince. Maggie growled and stomped from the room.

 

"No-well, yes. But he didn't say anything because I asked him not to because I knew you'd react like this!" Beth said, as she attempted to follow her sister from the room.

 

Beth found Maggie grabbing her purse from the hook by the door, pulling her keys from inside.

 

"Maggie what are you doing?" Beth asked with a sigh.

 

"I'm going to kill my boyfriend, and then, once I hide the body I'm coming back for you." Maggie growled as she shook her brown locks from her face.

 

"Maggie, you can't kill Glenn," Beth rolled her eyes at her sister's melodramatic statement.

 

"Oh, yes I can," Maggie huffed as she reached for the door.

 

Beth slipped in between the door and Maggie, staring up into her sister's emerald green eyes. "Maggie, stop. Please, just listen to me. I'm just helping Daryl with his son. Yes, I have a . . . a crush on him but nothing is gunna happen. It is  _completely_  one sided," Beth assured her sister, even though voicing the words made Beth's chest ache.

 

Maggie paused, her eyes taking in her younger sister's big blue eyes, the sadness and heartache there, her anger and confusion deflating from her.

 

"He's an idiot if he doesn't want you, Bethy," Maggie murmured. "But . . . he's so much older than you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

 

A ghost of a smile turned up the corner of Beth's mouth as she shook her head. "I'm just the girl who helps him with his son, Maggie. I promise you I am nothing to Daryl Dixon."

 

Maggie sighed as she pocketed her keys, leveling Beth with a weary look. "You should invite him over for Sunday dinner. It'd make Daddy happy," Maggie said with a shrug. "And maybe if I can get to know the guy I'll be able to forgive the horrible betrayal that you and Glenn have put me through."

 

Beth snorted, a genuine smile turning her lips up. "I'll ask but he's not the most social guy."

 

Maggie just snorted. "Oh please, Beth, you're a Greene Girl, we have our ways," Maggie said with a wink that made Beth's cheeks flush red.

 

"S'not like that, Maggs," she giggled as she moved away from the door. "Now enough teasing. Go tell Daddy breakfast is done."

 

Maggie conceded, turning on her heels and making her way up the stairs.

 

"Beth and Daryl sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

 

"Maggie!" Beth yelled, cutting off her sister's song.

 

From her place down stairs, Beth heard her sister's laughter, the sound making the tension in her shoulders ease away as she closed her eyes and fought back a smile. If Beth knew Maggie, she was just starting with her teasing.

 

Beth pitied Daryl if, by some miracle, he agreed to join them for Sunday dinner.

 

* * *

 

Daryl closed the hood to the BMW he had spent the last hour and a half re-tuning, wiping his sweat drenched brow with a sigh. Daryl had managed to work on five cars in one day and he was beat. Throwing his grease stained rag down on the workbench, Daryl rolled his shoulders, wincing at the pain that shot through the stiff muscles there. Glancing at the clock, he was relieved to see it was nearly closing. Rubbing his hand over his face, Daryl heaved a weighted sigh. Turning away from the car, Daryl went about cleaning up his station, putting his tools back in their appropriate place, returning the unusable parts to the scrap pile. As he cleaned, Daryl's gaze to wandered around the shop, he noticed that Tyreese, Martinez and Axel were still tinkering away on cars, all three men adsorbed in their own work. For once Daryl would greet the weekend early.

 

Once his station was returned to the state it had been in at the beginning of the day, Daryl moved towards one of the chairs propped against the far wall. Taking a seat, Daryl withdrew his pack of Reds and his Zippo lighter, making quick work to draw out a cigarette and light up. With that first drag, Daryl felt himself relax as the familiar burning filled his lungs before he exhaled slowly. Reclining further on the chair, Daryl allowed his heavy lids to close and his thoughts to wander as he drew on his cigarette almost absently.

 

Daryl's mind wandered to Beth, as it seemed to do more and more as of late. In the last two weeks, Daryl had gotten more sleep than he could remember, not to mention he was eating better than ever before thanks to Beth, who insisted on making dinner for him on the nights she came by to help with Josh. In the last two weeks the three of them had fallen into daily schedule that satisfied Daryl for reasons he couldn't quite name. Waking up, dropping Josh at the Daycare, work and then lunch with Beth at Lunacy, then back to work till quitting time. Then he'd pick up Josh and meet Beth at his apartment. After his little blow up, Daryl had had a copy of his apartment key made for her, not wanting her to wait outside so close to dark.

 

When he had presented the petite blond with the key, the look on her face would've made a him think he was offering her diamonds or something, with the way she regarded the piece of brass in her hand with something Daryl could only describe as awe.

 

"Thank you, Daryl." she murmured, slipping the key on her key ring and placing it into her purse.

 

Having Beth in his life now, it was as though someone had shined a light on his life, the shadows of his past shirked from the brightness of her smile. When Beth was around, it was easy for Daryl to forget about all the bad shit that had been done to him in the past, and just how shitty the world was. Her kind gaze, easy smile and beautiful voice were enough to make him lose track of everything. If he was being honest, Daryl would admit that from that first day at the laundromat he'd wanted to keep Beth around as much for himself as for Josh. Because that's just how Daryl was-he was a selfish redneck bastard.

 

"Daryl, you got company," Dale called from the office.

 

Daryl's head snapped up, storm blue eyes searching the lot for who Dale was talking about. Daryl's eyes fell on Beth, who was making her way towards the shop. He straightened in his seat at the sight of her, blond hair loose, falling in silken waves around her shoulders, dressed in ripped up jeans and a baby blue polo shirt. A smile spread across her face the moment she spotted him. She made her way towards him, and Daryl was quick to climb to his feet, tossing his half smoked cigarette to the ground, grinding it under his boot before making his way towards her.

 

Daryl could feel the other's eyes on him as Beth greeted him with a soft hello, shyly training her gaze to the oil stained concrete floor instead of meeting his gaze.

 

"Whatchya doin' here, girl?" he asked, his tone a bit more gruff than he intended.

 

Beth's smile fell slightly, her expression turning abashed. "I'm sorry . . . I shoulda called before I just came by like this . . . ." Beth apologized, starting to turn away from him.

 

Daryl cursed under his breath, placing a grease cover hand on her arm, his callused, dirty fingers momentarily brushing against her arm before he thought better of it and shoved the offending appendage into his coveralls pocket.

 

"Don't gotta be sorry, ya ain't botherin' me, s'just tired is all. Ready to call it a day," Daryl explained quickly and was relieved when a small, understanding smile appeared on Beth's face.

 

"Well," Beth began, as she brushed a lock of her hair behind one ear, eyes still trained on the ground in a shy manner. "I was wondering if tonight you wanted to go out to dinner for a change, I figured a night out of your apartment could do you and Josh some good. I'll buy," she added with a smile.

 

Daryl was quiet as he turned Beth's proposition over in his head. Daryl didn't care for crowds, didn't much care for being social whatsoever, to be honest. But the hopeful look on Beth's face made him want to see her smile after the way he'd been an ass towards her.

 

"Yeah, sure," he nodded as he glanced back towards Dale's office where the old man was not-so-subtly watching them from his rolling chair. "You ain't paying for shit though, Greene, 'M buying. S'just let me clock out and ya can come with me to pick up Joshie."

 

Just as he'd expected, the smile that appeared on Beth's face was blinding in its radiance. The girl really was a light of her own. When she threw her tiny frame against him, her arms winding around his sides, Daryl felt like he couldn't breathe. He was torn between wanting to return her embrace, to crush her petite body against his larger one and pushing her back. A part of Daryl said it was because he was covered in grease, but he knew the real reason he wanted to put some distance between them was because he enjoyed having her in his arms a little too much.

 

When she pulled away, she was still beaming. "Sorry. Uh, I'll go wait by the truck."

 

Beth started away, offering the men who watching them a shy wave before she all but bolted from the garage. To their credit, Martinez and Axel waited until Beth was out of ear shot to start in on their teasing. Daryl ground his teeth together, refusing to so much as look at the other men as he headed off towards Dale's office.

 

" 'M out," Daryl grunted, bowing his head so that his dark hair fell in front of his eyes.

 

"I figured," even though Daryl wasn't looking at the older man, he could hear the shit-faced grin on Dale's face. "You have fun now."

 

"Whatever," Daryl muttered as he felt his cheeks burn red. Turning away from Dale, Daryl stomped out of the garage, his steps a bit quicker than normal as he made his way towards Beth and the truck.

 

* * *

Beth couldn't help but smile at Daryl's approach, pushing herself from the passenger door.

 

"Where's your car?" he asked as he opened the door for her. Daryl might have been a rough and tough redneck, but he could be a gentleman.

 

"The farm. I caught a ride with my sister," she explained as she climbed into the truck, Daryl shutting the door behind her. "I hope you don't mind running me home."

 

Daryl smirked slightly as he climbed in after. "Nah. S'fine. So, where ya thinkin' of eatin' at?"

 

Beth gnawed on her bottom lip in thought as she gazed out the passenger window. "I honestly didn't really expect you to agree."

 

Daryl snorted as he pulled the truck out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Why ya ask then?"

 

"I hoped I was wrong," she explained as she turned her gaze away from the window to face him. "Which I was and . . . I'm happy I was."

 

Daryl cleared his throat, struggling to ignore the burning in his cheeks and the torrent of feelings that her words rose inside him. Beth soon returned her attention to the buildings zipping past them as they made their way to Josh's Daycare. The Daycare was run by Lori Grimes, the sheriff's wife. The woman didn't hide her dislike for Daryl, not that he could really blame her. As the wife of one of the local lawmen in town, she knew about all the things Merle and he had done over the years. But her dislike for him didn't stop her from taking care of Josh, and that's all that mattered to Daryl. When they pulled up to the center, parents were already claiming their kids and heading towards their minivans. Daryl pulled into one of the empty spaces, turning the truck off.

 

"You wanna come in with me, or ya wanna wait out here?" Daryl asked as he began unbuckling his seat belt.

 

Beth smiled as she did the same, already exiting the cab. "Let's go."

 

Daryl lead the way, Beth trailing a few steps behind him. Josh was in room 3B, the door was decorated in paper butterflies and flowers, giving it a cheery feel. Daryl eased the door open, knowing that around his time most of the babies were still napping. Beth followed his leave, being careful to be as silent as possible as she flanked Daryl into the room. Her eyes scanned the five bassinets that were in the room, all of which held a slumbering baby. Beth found Josh in the arms of a pretty dark haired woman, who sat in a rocking chair by the window. Without a second thought Beth was making her way across the room, a tender expression on her face as she gazed down at the sleeping baby.

 

The woman smiled softly as her eyes shifted from Beth to Daryl. "You're early."

 

Daryl shrugged, his eyes moving from Josh to her. "Yeah, uh, got done early. Lori, this is Beth. Beth, Lori."

 

Beth smiled at the older woman. "Hi," she greeted softly.

 

At the sound of her voice, Josh stirred. His lashes fluttered open, closed and then opened once again, a soft cry escaping his lips. Beth was quick, closing the small distance in one step, carefully lifting the baby from Lori's arms and into her own.

 

''Hi, there bud," Beth cooed as she smoothed a hand over his feather soft hair.

 

Josh let out a small whimper as he rubbed a fist over his eyes before opening them once more, this time more alert. A bright smile appeared the moment the baby recognized that it Beth who was holding him. Beth laughed softly when one chubby hand took hold of her hair, as Josh babbled happily. Daryl couldn't help but smile at the sight they made, the golden girl and the baby in her arms.

 

He looked away towards Lori, who was watching the three of them with an expression of mild amusement.

 

"Was he good today?"

 

"He always is," Lori said, as she moved towards the counter to retrieve the ledger that parents signed when dropping and pick up their children.

 

Once Daryl had signed the book, he followed Beth and Josh back to the truck. Once they reached the truck, Beth and Daryl worked together to get Josh in his seat, Beth chatting easily about where they should go to dinner. Lori Grimes watched the mismatched pair with a small smile on her face. The moment Beth had appeared in front of her, Lori had seen the good in the young woman's heart-as well as the unconditional love she had towards Josh. As the older woman noted the way the way the man watched the young woman.

 

It was the same way Rick looked at her when they were eighteen. It was the look all men on the verge of falling in love had for the woman they cared for.

 

Lori smiled slightly as she watched the pair climb into the truck and drive out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you all enjoyed it, I will try to be faster with chapter 9 I swear. 
> 
> Please review/comment I really truly enjoy hearing what you all think
> 
> Chapter 9 is when some angsty things head our way ...


	9. Too Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First, my sincerest and deepest apologies about this month long wait. Second I'd like to explain what happened. First it was just me trying to write an update for another fic of mine, It Starts With Faith-which I put aside to write this chapter later on-then I got hired! I am employed! And on my first day of training I ended up collapsing 40 minutes in. And then my Grandma died last week. It's just been very very crazy and I am sorry about the wait. No longer I swear!
> 
> Thank you all for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks you are all amazing :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter, stayed up all night finishing it

Once they reached Daryl's apartment, he was quick to grab a change of clothes and jump into the shower. Beth spent the whole five minutes of Daryl's shower changing Josh's soiled diaper with what was becoming a practiced ease. Once she had disposed of it, Beth had selected a hunting camo onesie and a matching overall set. Josh made quite the handsome huntsmen, Beth had to say as she finished snapping the buttons up the left leg closed. She had just finished putting on his socks and boots when Daryl stepped out of the bathroom. The telltale jostling of the handle had alerted Beth to his presence, glancing towards the bathroom to see Daryl standing in the doorway, the steam from his shower and the smell of his sandalwood soap clinging to his slightly damp skin. Beth took in his appearance-a sleeveless flannel shirt that looked as though it had been worn and washed so much all the color had bled out, cargo pants with only one hole in them, located on his right knee. Beth flashed her brightest smile towards the man as she lifted Josh from the changing table and settling him on her hip. Daryl returned the smile in his own way, a slight lifting of one corner of his mouth.

**  
  
**

"Y'all ready to head out," he asked as he lumbered towards the pair of them, reaching out to smooth Josh's hair.

**  
  
**

"Yep," Beth affirmed as she plucked Bucky from Josh's crib, the baby releasing a joyful squeal as his chubby hand snatched the toy from her grasp.

**  
  
**

Daryl chuckled at the sight, Beth joining him.

**  
  
**

"He loves that damn thing," Daryl said as one corner of his mouth hitched up, as he began to make his way to the door. "Merle was at a Walmart when I called him up and told him 'bout Josh. Swung by my place, took one look at 'im and said 'Yep, he's a Dixon' and shoved that damn deer at him. Kid hasn't let go of it since."

**  
  
**

Beth smiled, a small giggle escaping her as she moved to follow the older man. "He sounds like quite a character. Your brother, I mean."

**  
  
**

Daryl's expression sobered slightly, ducking his head as he began to fiddle with the keys in his hand. "Mm, yeah. Guess ya could say that. Merle's somethin' that's for sure."

**  
  
**

There was a note of something in Daryl's voice that kept Beth from asking more about Merle. One thing Beth had learned about Daryl in the last week, he was a private person. He didn't like too many questions about him or his past, and she did her best respect his privacy. Even though there was a part of her that wanted to know anything and everything about the surly man.

**  
  
**

"Where we going?" Beth asked instead, switching Josh to her other side. "The Lunacy?"

**  
  
**

Daryl simply shrugged with a slight grunt. "Nah, didn't think you'd wanna eat at the place ya work. Thought we'd try this one place out in Polk. S'got decent enough food."

**  
  
**

Beth frowned. "Daryl, Polk is a forty minute drive. I'm fine going to the dinner. I don't need anything special," she assures him as she follows him out the door. "How 'bout Rhee's Pizza's? Or even Wong and Roll? I could go for some Chinese."

Daryl simply looks at her, teeth biting into the flesh of his bottom lip. Beth can practically see the war of thoughts going through his head, and all at once she gets it.

**  
  
**

"Oh," she whispers. "You don't wanna go anywhere in town . . . do you? Cuz of me?"

**  
  
**

Ducking his head, Daryl does his best to hide his guilty blush.

**  
  
**

Beth can't say she isn't a little bit hurt, but she has to admit she isn't really surprised. Daryl being Daryl, quiet and closed off-he isn't the kind to walk around town with a girl and his kid. Though she loves this town, and the majority of the people in it, she knows exactly how the gossips would see it. They'd twist it all up and make it into something ugly. Beth didn't want that.

**  
  
**

"Daryl we don't gotta go out. We can stay here, or I can just go home-"

**  
  
**

"No."

**  
  
**

Beth was stopped short by his firm refusal, her gaze swinging up from the ground to meet his steely gaze. In her arms, Josh swung Bucky to and fro, giggling happily. Daryl shrugged his wide shoulders, allowing his too long hair to fall in front of his eyes.

**  
  
**

"'M not . . . I ain't good around people. Don't want anyone to get the wrong idea 'bout you and me. Don't wanna get you in trouble. If you really wanna stay in town, then I'll do it," his words came in a rush, his cheeks coloring slightly as he swallowed hard, gazing from the wall to Beth. "Not ashamed of ya or anything. S'just . . . ."

**  
  
**

"You like your privacy. I know Daryl.  Trust me, I know exactly how . . . cruel this town can be," the lump in Beth's throat seemed to grow, and the scar her wrist seemed to throb.

**  
  
**

Daryl's gaze narrowed, his eyes studying her. Beth's heart skipped a beat under his close observation, a bizarre swell of fear growing in her stomach. The fear that Daryl could see just how broken she really was.  Beth shifted her hold on Josh, ducking her gaze.

**  
  
**

"We should get going. It is a Friday, so any place we go to will fill up fast," and with that Beth brushed past Daryl, making her way down stairs.

 

* * *

**  
  
**

Daryl felt awkward as hell sitting across from Beth, who looked as though she walked out of a catalog or some shit. Pretty as a picture from a magazine, while he was slumped over on the opposite side of the booth, shaggy dark hair falling around his face, dressed like a damn bum. Josh was gnawing on his deer in the grey plastic baby seat the dinner had supplied them, oblivious to the other occupants of the diner occasionally stole glances at their small group. It set Daryl's teeth on edge, he itched to yell at them to mind their own damn business.

**  
  
**

But he couldn't do that. Not with Beth and Josh around. The last thing he wanted was to show his temper around either of them.  
  


"You know what you want?"

**  
  
**

Daryl's head snapped up to see Beth, blue eyes watching him expectantly from over her laminated menu. Some of the tension ebbed from Daryl's body just from the sound of her voice; the ride from his apartment to the Lunacy had been strangely quiet, Beth lost in her own thoughts as she stared blindly out the window. There had been an unease in her movements when the three of them had loaded up the truck, her blue eyes had lost their mirth.

**  
  
**

Daryl knew the exact moment the shift in Beth's mood had taken place. When she had told him about knowing how cruel people could be. The color had vanished from her face the moment the words had left her mouth, her small hand falling to the bracelets on her left wrist. The action had made Daryl's heart twist and knot in his chest, and all at once he was overwhelmed with the urge to pull her into his arms.

**  
  
**

Beth had saved him from the embarrassment such a brash thought would have cost him by breezing past him and down the stairs. Daryl was left to follow her, lost for words and confused as hell.

**  
  
**

Daryl wasn't a stupid man by any means, he could see something was haunting her. Something dark and bleak that weighed down on her smile and gentle laughter. A part of Daryl wanted to ask, to take down the protective barrier she had secured around herself. But how could he, when he did the same to her?

**  
  
**

Pushing people just wasn't him.

**  
  
**

"Earth to Mr. Dixon," Beth's voice broke through his thoughts followed by a rolled up straw wrapper that bounced off his nose.

**  
  
**

"The hell," he grunted rubbing at his face before pinning the grinning girl with a glare. "S'that for?"

**  
  
**

"You were day dreaming," she laughed, her gaze moving from him to Josh who was giggling. Beth's grin turned in a gentle smile as she reached over to smooth the baby's hair back. The gesture caused some nameless emotion to rise in Daryl's chest.

**  
  
**

"So you throw shit at me?" he grumbled as he reached for his glass of water.

**  
  
**

Beth rolled her eyes delicately at his exclamation. "It was just paper, and language."

**  
  
**

Daryl rolled his eyes right back at her as he took a long draw from the straw.

**  
  
**

"So. Do you know what you want? T-Dog's Breakfast Slammer is a favorite 'round here."

**  
  
**

Daryl snorted. "Sounds like a shitty wrestling name."

**  
  
**

Beth bit back a giggle. "Don't let T hear you say that, he drove us all up the wall trying to think of a catchy name for it."

**  
  
**

Daryl smirked as he eased back in the booth, letting his legs stretch out just a bit. He froze when he felt the toe of his boot knock against Beth's leg. The girl jumped at the sudden contact, eyes going wide in surprise.Daryl instantly jerked his leg back, recoiling from Beth, her softness, his face flushing red.

**  
  
**

_Fuck up, like she'd want any part of you touchin' her_ , his father's voice sneered at him from the back of his mind.

**  
  
**

Daryl gave an unintelligible grunt of apology as he glared down at his own menu. Beth shifted on the opposite side of the table, her bracelets clanking together with the motion.

**  
  
**

"It's okay," she murmured. "So. Um, my family wants to meet you."

**  
  
**

Daryl's head jerked roughly up, staring at her in confusion, surely he'd heard her wrong. The way Beth refused to meet his gaze or acknowledge his surprise told Daryl he had indeed heard her right.

**  
  
**

"What the hell they wanna meet me for?" he muttered, scorn lacing his voice.

**  
  
**

When Beth finally looked at him, she looked taken aback by his scathing glare, her doe eyes growing even wider.

**  
  
**

"They . . . it's just . . . you're my friend."

**  
  
**

Friend. It was such a foreign word . . . an unheard of concept to Daryl. To any Dixon. In Daryl's life the only people his brother had called friend were his dealers and customers, the low lives who got him carted to the pin. Daryl watched this girl before him, his eyes sharp as a bird of prey. Was that what they were to each other? Friends? Was that how he saw this girl who made him think of sunshine and summer days, who at times seemed more wise than women twice her age.

**  
  
**

In Daryl's mind a memory came forward, sudden and bright, he saw the two of them in the kitchen, drenched and breathless with laughter. He recalled the heat that had flared inside him when he'd seen the outline of her bra through her blouse, how gravity had seemed to pull them closer without either of them moving. That same heat swelled inside him as he recalled that moment, forcing Daryl to push the memory from his mind.

**  
  
**

No, he wasn't a naive kid, he wasn't Beth. He couldn't foolishly label whatever this was between them as friendship. No matter how desperately he wanted to pretend what he felt towards her was platonic. He could ignore it, attempt to squash it. But he couldn't put a false label on what he was feeling.

"It's just gunna be Maggie and Daddy, Shawn has a camping trip planned for this weekend. They're not bad . . . though Maggie could put the Spanish Inquisition to shame," Beth teased gently, smiling faintly at her own bad attempt at a joke.

**  
  
**

Daryl said nothing as he moved a beefy hand over his face. Josh let out a cry, snapping both of their attentions to the baby. Bucky had fallen from his grasp and landed on the floor out of reach. Daryl and Beth moved at once, ducking under the table and reaching for the small stuffed animal. Their hands brushed against each other, Beth's dainty fingers grazing the roughened ridge of his knuckle. Daryl stiffened as that now familiar heat raced through his blood, straight to his chest and groin. He peaked at her through his bangs, swallowing thickly when she made no move to draw away. Her doe eyes watched him, like prey watching the hunter.

**  
  
**

Above them, Josh let out a high pitched wail, breaking whatever spell had been weaving over them. Beth broke away first, her hand moving almost reluctantly from his to grasp the toy, her blue eyes trained shyly on the ground as she maneuvered her way back into her seat.

**  
  
**

Daryl screwed his eyes shut, battling to get his breathing back to normal. He was acting like a damn teenager for Christs' sake.

**  
  
**

With a huff Daryl made to move back to his seat, his head catching the edge of the table. Hard.

**  
  
**

"Sona-"

**  
  
**

"Oh gosh, Daryl, are you okay?" Beth was out of her seat and at his side in a flash, her left hand reaching towards his head.

**  
  
**

"'M fine don't need ya babying me, girl," Daryl grumbled as he caught her wrist, his large fingers swallowing it whole in his grasp.

**  
  
**

His insides froze over when he felt the puckering skin there, the hint of a scar. Before he could fully grasp what it meant Beth slipped her wrist free from his hold, frowning as she watched him.

**  
  
**

"You sure? That was a hell of a whack," she bit her lip like she always did when she was worried.

**  
  
**

She didn't realize he'd felt her scar, he realized as he smoothed a hand over the growing lump on his head. It was sore but nothing terrible.

**  
  
**

"Ain't gunna go out by a damn bump on the head, girl, sit down."

**  
  
**

Beth made her reluctance know with every worried glance she threw his way as she moved back to her seat. Their waitress, a pretty woman named Rosita, gave Beth a wide smile and a yank on her ponytail as she quickly took their order. Beth ordered a burger with the works and Daryl, who despite all his glaring at the menu hadn't bothered to read a single word, ordered the Breakfast Slammer.

**  
  
**

Their food arrived shortly after, Daryl was taken aback at the two steaming plates that were laid before him heaped with eggs, sausages, Canadian bacon, toast and three pancakes the size of tires. He gaze Beth an incredulous look that had her smiling around her burger.

**  
  
**

"It's not called the Slammer for nothing," she grinned as she offered Josh a french fry, which he took happily, oohing over the treat.

**  
  
**

Daryl smirked at his son's reaction as he dug into his food. Josh was starting to teeth, soon he wouldn't need formula or that baby goop and Daryl was all the happier for it.

**  
  
**

"He reminds me a lot of you."

**  
  
**

Beth's observation rouses Daryl's attention from his food to her, the blond is smiling slightly as she broke off another small piece of french fry.

**  
  
**

"He's got your eyes," she notes before adding. "And your frown."

**  
  
**

Daryl let out a snicker at that. "Uh huh, if you say so."

**  
  
**

Beth gives him a mock glare. "I do say so. Josh is gunna grow up to be real handsome, just like his daddy."

**  
  
**

Daryl stopped chewing completely, staring at her through hooded eyes, as though trying to gauge how sincere she was. No one-not even Gladys or any of the other one night stands in his lifetime-had ever-not even Gladys or any of the other one night stands in his lifetime-had ever called him handsome. Hell, no one had ever really commented on his looks good or bad. Well, except Merle, but he's an asshole.

**  
  
**

Daryl shifted uncomfortably in his seat, focusing more attention than necessary on his food. "Eat."

Beth complied without argument, switching between feeding Josh and herself. The conversation was kept light after that, non-consequential things like the weather and their jobs.

**  
  
**

" . . . Carol and I, we ran right smack dab into each other," Beth was saying as she tore up a french fry for Josh. "Food was everywhere,  poor Mr. Hamilton got a lap full of scrambled eggs."

**  
  
**

Daryl let out a small chuckle as he pushed his plate aside, reclining in the seat of the booth with a muffled sigh.

**  
  
**

"You and Carol, y'all are real close, huh," he grunts as he fishes inside his pants pocket for his cigarettes.

**  
  
**

Beth nodded with a small smile as she offered Josh another small bit of fry. "Yeah, after my m-I mean, we got real close the summer of my senior year."

**  
  
**

Daryl simply nodded as he pulled out a smoke, placing it between his lips without lighting it. Her slip hadn't escaped his notice, he could only guess it had to do with the scar on her wrist. He wanted to ask, but he knew better. Wasn't his business.

**  
  
**

"Ready to head out? Get ya home?"

**  
  
**

Beth nodded her head in agreement as she pulled her wallet from her purse. Daryl shook his head with a grunt.

**  
  
**

"Nu hu, put that away, I got it. You just worry 'bout Joshie."

**  
  
**

Beth gave him a dry look. "Daryl, I can pay for my own meal."

**  
  
**

"Quit your yammerin'," he muttered as he stood up, tucking the unlit cigarette back in his pocket. "Get."

**  
  
**

Beth sighed with a shake of her head as she stood, lifting Josh from the seat. "You're impossible."

**  
  
**

"Bout time ya figured it out," he murmured as he moved past her towards the register.

**  
  
**

Beth's burst of laughter followed her out the door as she waved goodbye to the other staff and patrons. Daryl shook his head as he paid for their dinner, leaving Rosita a six dollar tip, and moved to follow her out the door. By the time he reached the truck Beth and Josh were buckled in, the girl cooing and talking nonsense to the baby in his seat, the kid drinking it up.

**  
  
**

Daryl smiled slightly, enjoying the view the two provided. For a moment he let himself wonder what kind of a mother Beth would be. He knew instantly she'd be that mom whose house was opened to the neighborhood, always baking treats for the kids, sweet and kind, singing songs wherever she went. Daryl didn't doubt for a moment that when she had kids, got married or whatever, it'd be like some kind of damn fairy tale. Because that's what a girl like Beth Greene deserved. A white knight for a husband to slay her dragons, a man who deserved her smiles.

**  
  
**

_Sure hell ain't you,_ Will Dixon sneered.

**  
  
**

Daryl shook the voice away, his good mood lost in that instant. He stomped forward, rebuking himself all the way for thinking about things-thinking about Beth-he had no right to be thinking about. He pulled the driver's side door open, the hinges releasing a creak of protest, as he climbed in.

**  
  
**

"Everything okay Daryl," Beth asked, a slight frown marking her face.

**  
  
**

"Peachie," he mumbled as he turned the truck on. "Let's get ya home, girl."

**  
  
**

They drove in relative silence, save for Beth's quiet singing. The song she sang was something from a Disney movie, Daryl knew that much. One of the older ones,  he didn't know the name, his family hadn't really been ones for the Disney lifestyle. Beth sang it almost absently, like the words were imprinted on her tongue. Josh watched her with rapt attention, his eyes growing heavier with every verse that slipped from Beth's mouth.

**  
  
**

Daryl maneuvered the truck up the winding gravel drive, stopping just a ways from the house. He peered over at Beth as she eased the strap of her bag onto her shoulder.

**  
  
**

"Here okay for ya," he asked, keeping his voice quiet.

**  
  
**

Beth smiled warmly at him. "This is fine, thank you again, Daryl. For dinner, and the ride . . . I had a good time tonight."

**  
  
**

Daryl snorted at that as he took a drag from his cigarette, which he'd lit a ways back when Josh had first shown signs of falling asleep.

**  
  
**

"I did," she insisted. "And I think you did too."

**  
  
**

"Sure," he conceded. "Ya gunna get or what?"

**  
  
**

Beth stared at Daryl expectantly, head tilted to the side. Daryl felt like a bug under a microscope.

**  
  
**

"What you looking at?"

**  
  
**

"Daryl," she said as though it was obvious. "You gotta . . . you know . . . move. So can, ah . . . " she motioned to the door.

**  
  
**

Daryl felt his face flame. "Eh, yeah. Right, sorry."

Daryl unlatched his seat belt as he eased his door open as silently as he could, wincing slightly when the hinges squeaked. He'd have to oil them tomorrow. Beth bit back a laugh as she followed after him, carefully crawling across the seat.

**  
  
**

When she finally hopped down from the cab she was giggling breathlessly. Daryl hushed her with a small crooked smile of his own.

**  
  
**

"Your daddy'll be out here with a shotgun if you're any louder, girl."

**  
  
**

Beth rolled her eyes. "The 'daddy with a shotgun' cliche isn't me, Daryl. He prefers baseball bats to firearms."

**  
  
**

Daryl leveled her with a withering stare that did nothing to quell her grin. He shook his head with a sigh as he moved back to his truck.

**  
  
**

"'Night, Daryl, drive safe," she said as she moved to turn away and head towards the house.

**  
  
**

"Hey, what time?" Daryl suddenly asked.

**  
  
**

Beth paused mid-step, turning back to give him a questioning look. "What time what?"

**  
  
**

"What time am I supposed to be over here for dinner," he clarified, shifting his weight on his feet.

**  
  
**

Beth stared at him like he'd just told her he was one of Santa's elves or something. "Ah, um, seven. On Sunday. Patricia and I are making a ham."

**  
  
**

Daryl nodded. "Okay. I'll be here."

**  
  
**

Beth was grinning now, blue eyes shining with unspoken joy. "Okay. I'll . . . I'll see you Sunday."

**  
  
**

Daryl simply nodded as he climbed back into his truck, easing the door close. He waited until Beth was out of sight before he pulled out and started the drive back to his apartment.  He berated his stupidity of agreeing to show up for dinner on Sunday. Daryl chalked it up to momentary insanity. He'd been dead set on refusing, or just never bringing it up again. Somewhere between Beth singing Josh to sleep and her poking fun at him for the thing in the truck . . . he just did what he wanted. And yes, Daryl wanted to go to the Greene's for Sunday dinner.

**  
  
**

Daryl shook his head, bringing his thumb between his teeth as he let his thoughts wander.

**  
  
**

For all her light and laughter, Beth was just as scared as he was. Daryl could still feel her scar against his fingers from when he grabbed her. Lord only knew how she didn't notice. Daryl attempted to deny it, there was no way that Beth-sweet, happy Beth, who was all sweet songs and smiles-had ever tried to kill herself. But he had too many of his own scars not to know. The knowledge unsettled him . . . but it didn't change a thing. She was still Beth.

**  
  
**

Daryl arrived at his apartment complex too soon for his liking. He unbuckled Josh's car seat, not daring to remove the boy just yet, exiting the truck with as much stealth as possible. Easing the door shut he began the short trek to the complex, humming softly under his breath as he went. As he reached the chain door, a trill of dry laughter came from the darkness.

**  
  
**

"Must be a cold day in hell, Daryl Dixon being all domesticated with a baby."

**  
  
**

A chill shot down Daryl's spin, the hand clutching Josh's car seat turning white. He knew that voice, he had silently hoped he'd never have to hear it ever again.

**  
  
**

"The fuck are you doing here," he all but growled as he turned towards the source of the voice, where the light was busted on the left side of the stoop.

**  
  
**

A woman emerged from the shadows, dressed in an ill fitting shirt with the neckline cut out that showed more skin then it concealed and a too tight skirt over ripped fishnet stockings. Bottle red hair defied gravity thanks to too much hairspray which mingled with her cheap perfume, making Daryl's nose itch. Before Josh, this was exactly the kind of woman Daryl would have gone for, the kind that seemed to be drawn to guys like him and Merle like flies to honey. Now as he gazed at her, Daryl felt nothing but disgust and hatred. She gave Daryl an oily smile as she brought her cigarette back to her cherry red lips.

**  
  
**

"That ain't no way to talk to the momma of your baby, now is it, Dixon?" Gladys chided, flashing teeth with her pointed smile.

**  
  
**

Daryl just glared at her, grinding his teeth together as he struggled to remain calm.

**  
  
**

It'd been too good a day. Too _fucking good_ since Beth had stumbled into his shitty life. He should have known a shit storm was coming.

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets angsty. I warned y'all. Chapter 10 is a doosy, I have it planned out, just have to get it written out. Next chapter will come fast, I promise. I will make it so, work or no work. Also, Songbird's Ballad will be updated next for those of you who are reading that fic. I have a little written for it, but there is still a ways to go. Expect more towards next week. Then Im tackling It Starts With Faith again. What I mean to say is that NO fics have been abandoned. NONE. Im still writing all of them. I swear.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it-if not the cliffhanger I left everyone dangling on then, the cute fluffy bits. Daryl realized some serious things in this installment Im proud to say. Please, please Comment (i love you all even if you kinda hate me rn)let me know what you thought
> 
> See you very soon, two weeks tops hopefully :)


	10. Unraveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last here I am. Alive. Not Dead. Laptop broke, work has taken over my life (im addicted to earning money smh) and Im in the process of moving out. Also the hiatus season has got me down. Without further ado let the angst begin *evil laughter in the distance* oops *hops on broomstick and flies off*

Maybe it was a dream-no, a nightmare. Daryl had had plenty of those in his lifetime-sometimes it was his father and his belt, others it was his mother going up in flames. Never though had he dreamed of Gladys, standing on the front stoop of his building, waving a half smoked cigarette jabbering his damn ear off. He didn't hear half of what sheets saying anyhow, Daryl couldn't hear a damn thing over the roaring in his ears. Instinctively, he moved Josh's carrier behind him as he glared Gladys down.

 

 

"Imma ask you one last time," he growled, his shoulders tensing even more as she flicked the ashes of her cigarette in his direction. "The fuck you doing here?"

 

 

"Can't a mother miss her baby?" She asked all so innocently, making Daryl's stomach turn.

 

 

"You don't give two shits bout him," Daryl sneered. "I ain't got any money for ya, Merle's in the pin so there ain't any dope lyin' around. Nothing for you here so you can go on and get gone."

 

 

Gladys snorted as she took a drag from her cigarette, the orange glow casting the angles of her face in harsh shadows.

 

 

"Think you got me figured out, don't ya, Dixon?" the woman sneered as she snubbed out the flame of her cigarette on the wall of the building with more force than necessary. "Gladys Brown, just another crack whore. I been watchin' you though, Daryl. Seen ya with that pretty young thing. Didn't know jailbait got ya off."

 

 

Something in Daryl snapped at Gladys' callous remark about Beth, he stomped forward, crowding her limited space where she leaned against the wall.

 

 

 

"Shut yer damn mouth! You got no right to talk, you don't know a damn thing 'bout her or me, let alone Josh. Why don't you crawl back into the hole you came from?"

 

 

Gladys' gaze darkened, her nose scrunching up as she glowered at him. "No right? I'm his mo-"

 

 

"Don't you say it; boy may've come from ya, might have your blood, but you've been a shit of a mother!" Daryl barks at her, loud enough for Josh to stir in his carrier and release a muffled cry.

 

 

Daryl glanced down at his son, whose eyes were beginning to flutter open. Gladys made to reach for him, but Daryl was faster, stepping back out of her reach. His glare only hardened as he stared into the face of the woman before him.

 

 

"That girl? Jailbait? She's got miles on you. You don't know how it amazes me how a complete stranger can be a better mother to Josh than his own," his words only seemed to piss Gladys off more.

 

 

She parted her lips to say something but Daryl was quick to stop her.

 

 

"I don't care how much you say you've changed," he said, wiping all emotion for his voice. "I got a decent life. Josh has a decent life. And you being here is just gunna fuck it up for us both. If you cared about him, ya'd leave and forget about us. He don't need you."

 

 

Gladys glared up at the snarling man before her, tears of fury stinging her eyes. "You're a real asshole Daryl Dixon."

 

 

"Thanks," he growled before turning from her.

 

 

"I ain’t gunna let you stop me from seeing my boy," she called after him as he began to stomp up the steps, Daryl struggling to keep his rage on a tight leash.

 

 

Daryl turned slightly, his steel blue eyes meeting her own.

 

 

"Try it."

 

 

The metal door closed behind him with a crack that cut through the night like a knife.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

Beth was woken on a warm Saturday to the electrical tone of her phone. With a groan Beth reached across the space, her hand groping across the covers of her bed to her nightstand until her fingers touched the slightly warm surface of her phone. With a muffled moan, Beth swiped her thumb across the screen, blindly pressing it against her ear as she struggled to blink away the remints of sleep.

 

 

“Mm,” she stifled back yawn as she sat up. “Hello?”

 

 

“Beth?”

 

 

All at once she was awake, whatever cobwebs clouding her mind wiped away by the deep smoke roughened voice.

 

 

“Daryl,” she replied, her hand flying to her sleep mussed hair as though he could see her in her bedraggled state. “H-hi. Good morning.”

 

 

“Mornin’,” he grunted in return. “Sorry, I wake ya?”

 

 

“No, no, I’ve, um, been up for hours.” Beth sat back, hugging her covers to her chest as she listened to the sound of his breathing, the thud of his foots steps and Josh’s muffled babbling in the distance. “Is everything all right, Daryl,” Beth asked as he let out a muffled curse.

 

 

“I gotta ask ya favor,” he murmured.

 

 

“What do you need me to do?” No hesitation, not a second thought. Her readiness to help gave him pause.

 

 

“Uh, can you watch Josh for the afternoon? I got called into work and I got other shit to do . . . .”

 

 

“Of course I’ll watch him,” she rushed to assure him. “I can take him to the park or, I can show him the farm. We’ll make a day of it.”

 

 

On the other end, Daryl heaved a sigh of relief. “I don’t say it enough Beth . . . but thank you. For everything.”

 

 

A small smile moved across Beth’s lips as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s nothing.”

 

 

“Liar,” he huffed before sighing once again. “I’ll swing by in . . . twenty?”

 

 

“Okay, see you then.”

 

 

“See you,” he replied before the line went dead.

 

 

Beth cradled the phone to her chest before placing it back on the bed side table. Daryl had sounded strange on the phone. Stressed, anxious. It had been on the tip of her tongue to ask him what was wrong but she had thought better of it. In the hall she could make out Maggie’s voice and Daddy’s muffled reply. With a soft exhale she moved to stand, taking her covers with her.

 

 

“Bethie,” Maggie called before the door eased open, her lithe frame filling the space.

 

 

Beth greeted her sister with a smile over her shoulder as she pulled a pair of jeans and a top. “Mornin’ Maggie.”

 

 

Maggie walked into the room, plopping herself down on Beth’s bed, propping herself on her elbows as she watched her sister move across the room.

 

 

“I was thinking, that maybe if your husband doesn’t need you-”

 

 

“ _Maggie_ ,” Beth hisses from her closet where she is shimming into her jeans and top, sticking her head out to give her older sibling a pointed glare. “Stop.”

 

 

Maggie only smirks before continuing. “I was just thinking that we could maybe hang out. I feel like I haven’t spoken to you in weeks.”

 

 

Beth moved from the closet looking sheepish as she played with the hem of her top. “Actually . . . Daryl just called-“

 

 

“Jeeze, why not just move in with him?”

 

 

“Maggie!” Beth huffed, picking up her hair brush, twisting the handle in her hands. “He got called into work. It’ll just be for a few hours. I’m taking Josh to the park; you should come.”

 

 

“No. You’re the sister with the maternal instincts Bethie, I’ll just hang out with Glenn,” she said as she rolled herself flat on her back with a sigh.

 

 

Beth eased at the change of subject, a grin lifting at the corners of her mouth. “How’s Glenn?”

 

 

“Fine, just . . . .”

 

 

“What?” Beth asked as she came to sit at the edge of the bed.

 

 

“He wants to meet Daddy,” she sighed heavily with a roll of her eyes.

 

 

“Oh,” Beth whispered. “And . . . that’s a bad thing?”

 

 

“No, it’s just . . . why can’t he just be happy sneaking around? All the other guys were ok with it.” Maggie made a face.

 

 

“Because unlike all those other guys, Glenn loves you. He wants to have a future with you Maggie,” Beth said with a soft peal of laughter. “And he knows he can’t have that if you two keep on sneaking around.”

 

 

Maggie sighed, throwing an arm across her eyes. “Yeah, well that scares the shit out of me, Bethie.”

 

 

Beth laid down beside her, reaching across the space between them to squeeze her hand. “I think he loves you a lot Maggie. And love is scary. You just gotta throw yourself into it. ‘Cuz being afraid won’t get you anywhere.”

 

Maggie rolled onto her side, still clutching her hand, aiming a playful frown at her younger sister.

 

 

“Since when did you get some smart, huh?”

 

 

Beth just laughed, staring up at the ceiling. “I’m not. Just makes sense.”

 

 

“Yeah well, maybe you can take Dear Abby’s job,” Maggie snorted before climbing to her feet.

 

 

Beth just smiled as she watched her sister make her way towards the door before calling after her.

 

 

“Maggie?”

 

 

“Mm?” She asked as she turned to face her youngest sibling.

 

 

“Daddy’s going to love Glenn . . . just because you love him. So don’t be afraid,” Beth said.

 

 

Maggie’s only answer was a shy smile before turning away from her sister and slipping out the door. Beth slipped into her cowboy boots before making her way down stairs. She found Maggie and their father sitting at the table eating bowls of Honey Bunches of Oats. She gave her daddy a sunny smile before making her way towards him to peck him on his weathered cheek.

 

 

“Mornin’, Daddy,” she said as she moved from him to take her place across from Maggie.

 

 

“Mornin’ doodlebug, what’re your plans for the day?” he asked as he reached for the morning paper.

 

 

 

“I’m taking Josh to the park. Maybe show him the farm? I thought he might like to see all the animals,” Beth said as she picked up an apple from the bowl at the center of the table, taking a hearty bite.

 

 

“So I’m finally going to meet the men who’ve stolen my baby girl from me?” Hershel said deadpan, though the light in his eyes gave away his teasing.

 

 

Beth blushed, averting her gaze to the polished table top, putting more thought into chewing her apple than necessary.

 

 

Maggie snorted as she shoveled a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. “Daddy stop, you say anything else and she’ll stay looking like a fire engine.”

 

 

“Maggie,” Beth admonished with a roll of her eyes. “And, they haven’t . . . stolen anyone Daddy. I’m just helping Daryl out.”

 

 

Hershel just smiled before returning his attention to his paper. Beth sighed and continued eating her apple. Her family was slowly accepting Daryl and Josh as a part of Beth’s life. It eased the nagging worry in Beth’s chest to have her family support. Well, almost. Beth hadn’t necessarily told Shawn just yet.

 

 

Her brother was the textbook definition of an over protective brother-Beth was forging the interrogation that Shawn would force on Daryl.

 

 

Outside she heard the familiar rumble of a truck’s engine. Before she could stop herself, Beth was pushing herself up from her seat and making a dash for the front door. Pushing past the screen door, she peered out to see Daryl’s truck rolling up the drive. Beth’s hand shot up in the air, a blinding grin spreading across her lips as she made her way down the porch steps to meet him. Daryl pulled the truck beneath the tree beside the house, the engine cutting off with a slow rumble.

 

 

“Good morning,” she said as she pulled the passenger door open, Josh sitting in his carrier dressed in a pair of overalls, a camo shirt and his little boots. His face lifted into a toothless grin at the sight of her, babbling excitedly as he clutched Bucky to his chest. From the driver’s seat, Daryl smirked with amusement at his son’s blatant show of affection.

 

 

“Monin’, someone missed you,” he chuckled, as he climbed out of the cab, shouldering the bag filled with a few necessities for Josh.

 

 

“Well,” Beth said as she lifted Josh carefully from the seat. “The feeling was mutual.”

 

 

Josh patted her cheek affectionately before shaking Bucky up and down in the air as he squealed. Beth laughed at Josh’s antics, before glancing up to catch Daryl watching her closely, an expression on his face she couldn’t quite read. A pang of worry struck her heart as Daryl shook himself free of whatever thoughts were plaguing him.

 

 

“Got his formula in here, some jars of that baby goop, diapers and some clothes. Should be enough to hold him over till I’m done at the shop,” Daryl ducked his head, scratching the back of his neck, his gaze focused on the ground. “I appreciate you doin’ this, Beth.”

 

 

“Don’t even mention it, I have a whole day planned out for us,” she said as she moved Josh to her hip. “We’re gunna go to the park.”

 

 

Daryl smiled slightly, tilting his head to the side. “Sounds good, don’t get much of a chance to do that kinda stuff with him.”

 

 

Beth felt a pang of remorse for Daryl-he worked himself to the bone to make sure he and his son had a life, a home.

 

 

“Well, maybe next time we can all go. Or just you two.”

 

 

Daryl simply looked at her, his blue eyes boring into her. He held her gaze for the span of a heart beat before tearing his eyes from her, training them on the floor. “Sounds all right. I gotta head out, I’ll get a hold of you later, okay?”

 

 

Beth nodded with a tight smile, shifting Josh to her opposite hip. “Have a good day, Daryl,” Beth bid him, turning to Josh in her arms, a goofy smile spreading across her face. “Say bye-bye.”

 

 

Josh simply giggled, fixing Daryl with a toothless grin. Daryl smirked before reaching out a hand to ruffle his son’s feather soft hair.

 

 

“Be seein’ you, bub,” he said before moving towards his truck. “I’ll call ya, Greene.”

 

Beth smiled and nodded, unmoving until Daryl had climbed back inside his truck and had begun backing his way out of the drive. Her father and Maggie were perched on the front porch, watching the entire interaction. Beth felt a hot blush flooding her cheeks as she made her way towards them, clutching Josh a little be closer to her.

 

 

Hershel moved forward, his watery blue eyes glancing from his youngest child to the retreating truck.

 

 

“Couldn’t spare a moment to come in for a bit?” Hershel asked as Beth began to climb up the front steps.

 

 

“He had to go to work, Daddy,” she said shifting nervously under her sister’s and father’s stares.

 

 

“Well, I can see the appeal, a little,” Maggie flashed a cheeky grin. “This little guy is certainly a looker. Hi, you.”

 

 

Josh let out a muffled giggle as he ducked behind Bucky, as though embarrassed by Maggie’s attention. Beth laughed, dropping a kiss on the top of Josh’s head.

 

 

“He is a looker, isn’t he?” Beth said as she started to make her way into the house.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The afternoon had flown by; Beth had taken Josh to see the horses, visited the chicken coop and even took a walk around the property. Josh seemed to be fascinated by all the animals, he especially became enthralled with Nelly. By five, the sun was beginning its decent from the sky and there had been no call from Daryl as of yet.  Beth had given Josh a bottle and laid the baby down on her bed, with a protective wall of pillows around him, for a nap.

 

 

She sat at her desk, peaking over her shoulder periodically to make sure Josh was still fast asleep. Her desk was scattered with college acceptance letters that her daddy had placed there, and now as she sat there, they taunted her with the future she could have.

 

               

Beth had had a plan once, before she had walked into the kitchen that fateful morning to find her mother unconscious on the kitchen floor. She’d wanted to get out of Georgia, see the states; see the world. Beth had dreamed of a stage and screaming fans, of helping others. Something amazing, she just didn’t really know what that was.

 

 

In none of her daydreams had she foresaw herself still living at home with a painful crush a man almost twice her age.

 

 

Beth sighed heavily, burying her face in the crook of her arm.

 

 

Daryl. It’d been almost six weeks since she’d met him at Glenn’s family laundromat. Still she barely knew anything about him. What she did know was from watching him and what little she could pry out of him during the nights she helped him put Josh to sleep.

 

 

It drove her crazy.

 

 

A muffled cry came from behind her, and just like that she was on her feet making her way to Josh. He was fussing, his head moving back in forth as he brought the hand still clutching the stuffed deer to his eyes. Beth smiled as she reached for him, lifting the baby from the bed and bringing him to her chest.

 

 

“Sh, sh; it’s okay. Bethie’s here.” Beth patted his back as Josh let out a more tired cries as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

 

 

Josh’s fussing wore down to some sniffling before he was back to his normal self. Beth smiled brightly down at him, speaking softly as she stroked his hair lovingly.

 

 

“Wanna go to the park? Huh? Sounds fun, right?”

 

 

Josh’s only answer was a big smile and some babbling, but it was more than enough enthusiasm to get Beth to collect his things and the car seat and load everything into her car and set off to the park. The park was located just opposite the elementary school. It had the essentials-a swing set, a jungle gym complete with a slide and monkey bars, as well as tire swings and teeter totters.

 

 

When they arrived after a short twenty minute drive Beth was the more excited of the two as she unbuckled Josh from his seat and headed straight for the swings.

 

 

“These were my favorite; well they still are,” she told Josh as she set him in one of the baby swings, buckling him and moving behind him.

 

 

She gave a gentle push and Josh let out a squeal. Beth laughed, a grin forming on her face.

 

 

“Wee!” she cried as she gave him another gentle push as he swung back to her.

 

 

Josh gave a belly shaking laugh that dissolved into a fit of coughing that had Beth’s heart dropping into her stomach. She stopped the swing, grasping the chain links of the swing with a white knuckled grip. She stared down at the baby, the coughing unrelenting to the point his face was turning red. This wasn’t right. She gently patted his back but the coughing continued. Panic gripped her, twisting her heart in her chest.

 

 

“Oh god,” she whispered as she lifted him from the swing and began rushing towards her car, she placed him in his seat, buckling him in with trembling hands.

 

 

Beth climbed into the front seat, tears burning her eyes as she fumbled for her phone, calling the hospital.

 

 

“Hello, King County General-”

 

 

“The baby, my friends baby, he won’t stop coughing. It’s a dry cough, and he’s turning red. We were just playing on the swings and-”

 

 

“Ma’am, please calm down,” the receptionist said.

 

Beth struggled to control her breathing as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

 

“I-I was playing with my friends son, he’s about six, seven months old; I took him to the park, and he was laughing and he was fine-until he just started coughing and he can’t stop.”

 

 

“All right, all right,” the receptionist spoke and on the other end Beth could hear other voices. “Are you on your way?”

 

 

“Y-yes, I’m half way there.”

 

 

“We’ll have a nurse out front to meet you ma’am, but get here as quickly as you can.”

 

 

“Yes,” Beth croaked before hanging up. She glanced in her review mirror, Josh was crying in between coughing fits.

 

 

Fighting to control her tears, Beth hit Daryl’s number, every moment the dial tone rang in her ear, her panic grew.

 

 

“Beth-?”

 

 

“Daryl, I’m so sorry,” her voice breaking as her tears started all over again.

 

“What happened?” there was a deadly coldness in his voice that made Beth’s heart stall in her chest.

 

 

“W-we,” Beth swallowed thickly against the tears. “We were at the park, playing-he was fine, I swear, he was laughing-and then he just started coughing and he won’t stop-”

 

 

“Beth,” Daryl’s voice cut through her incoherent babbling. “Where you takin’ him?”

 

 

“King County General,” she managed to say thickly. “I’m pulling up now, they’re expecting us.”

 

 

“I’ll meet ya there.”

 

 

Beth swallowed as she took a turn. “Daryl? Daryl, I’m so sorry. I swear I-“

 

 

“I’ll see ya.”

 

 

He hung up with that, and Beth was left sobbing as she pulled into the ER entrance, where a nurse and a doctor were waiting. Before she could even climb out of her car, they were unbuckling Josh and loading him on a stretcher. Beth climbed out of her car, following after them feeling like a ghost.

 

 

She could still hear Daryl in her head, his cold hard voice. The unspoken words he hadn’t voiced but all the same, Beth could feel in her bones.

 

 

If Josh wasn’t okay Daryl would never forgive her. Beth would never be able to forgive herself.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Daryl was shaking as he hung up his phone. He could tell Beth had been crying, could barely understand her as she brokenly attempted to explain what had happened. Every other word reached Daryl’s ears as panic ensued, drowning him. Josh, hospital.

 

 

He was angry, he was afraid.

 

He wanted to punch something.

 

 

“I gotta go,” he managed, turning to Rick Grimes, who was sitting beside him in the dive bar outside of town.

 

 

The sheriff frowned, straightening in his seat. “What’s wrong, Daryl?”

 

 

“Josh.” Daryl found he couldn’t form full-fledged sentences as the roaring in his ears grew louder.

 

 

Rick froze. “Is it Gladys?”

 

 

“No, h-he’s at the hospital.” Daryl managed as he started for the door. “That was Beth his  . . . something’s wrong.”

 

 

“I can drive y-”

 

 

Daryl shook his head. “Naw, I’ll make my own way. Thanks for  . . . .”

 

 

“Daryl, I wanna help however I can,” Rick said as he lifted his hat and placed it on his head. “Your boy . . . I hope-“

 

 

“Yeah,” Daryl bit out before grabbing his keys off the counter top and rushing from the bar. He climbed into his truck, tearing out of the bar parking lot, turning up dust and gravel.

 

 

He drove recklessly, not giving a single fuck to the traffic lights or stop signs in his wake. He’d called Rick, an old acquaintance from Merle’s jail time days for help with Gladys. Rick had explained as best he could; given Gladys’ past history of substance abuse and the abandonment of Josh-there was still an outstanding warrant for her arrest-if she showed up again, Daryl simply had call the cops and Gladys would be out of his hair.

 

 

He’d offer to buy Rick a drink as a thank you when Beth had called him.

 

 _Beth_. He felt like a dick; he felt a lot of things. He was scared, he knew that for damn sure. He arrived at the hospital in record time, having broken several traffic laws. He parked haphazardly, leaping from the truck, not caring to lock it as he charged across the parking lot and racing through the doors. He glanced around wildly, ignoring the frazzled receptionist as she inquired how she could help him. His eyes fell on a small blond, curled up in a chair, her face buried on her knees as her arms were wrapped around her legs.

 

 

“Beth,” her name escaped his mouth unbidden, but it was enough to grab her attention.

 

 

When she lifted her face, Daryl was shocked to see how wrecked she was. Her blue eyes were puffy, sparkling with tears rather than laughter as Daryl was used to seeing. Her cheeks were stained red, her hair was matted to her face from her tears. She straightened at the sight of him.

 

 

“Where is he?” Daryl demanded, he couldn’t say what he wanted to-was she all right? He could assure her everything was okay because he didn’t know and that scared the shit out of him.

 

 

“Th-the doctors wouldn’t let me go with him, they haven’t told me anything,” she managed between deep swallows as she wiped her cheeks on her hand.

 

 

Daryl just nodded, unable to say more.  His jaw worked as he struggled to find his words, but the sight of Beth had derailed him.

 

 

“What happened?”

 

 

“He was fine all day, then we went to the park, I put him on the swings and he was laughing . . . then he started coughing and he couldn’t stop. Daryl-”

 

 

“’Nough, you,” Daryl stopped midsentence, forcing himself to use a gentler tone because he knew right then he was being an asshole. “You should just go home.”

 

Beth’s big blue eyes went wide, Daryl couldn’t help but think she wouldn’t have been more shocked if he’d yelled at her.

 

 

“B-but Josh-”

 

 

“He ain’t your business,” Daryl snapped, and Beth went white, freezing at his cutting tone. “Just go home, Greene.”

 

 

Beth stared at him opened mouth, seemingly frozen in place.

 

 

“Okay,” she whispered, climbing woodenly to her feet. “S-see you.”

 

 

She moved past him, not lifting her head to look at him, and Daryl felt like the shitiest person on earth. She paused at the desk, turning back to look at him, a fresh batch of tears falling down her cheeks.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Daryl,” she managed before turning away from him and racing out the doors.

 

 

Daryl cursed under his breath, and started after her.

 

“Where’d Miss Greene go?”

 

 

That made him pause, looking back to see a balding man in a white coat, clipboard in hand, glance around the waiting area.

 

 

“This ‘bout Josh?” he asked, all thoughts of Beth momentarily wiped from his mind.

 

 

The man frowned at him, giving Daryl a once over. “Are you a friend of Miss Greene’s?”

 

 

“I’m the kid’s father, where the hell is he,” Daryl demanded, advancing on the man.

 

 

“If you’d calm down I’d tell you Joshua is doing fine. Were you aware that your son suffers from asthma, Mister . . . ?”

 

“Dixon, and no,” he said, the anger and fear in him slowly dissipating. “So he’s gunna be okay?”

 

 

“Yes, Miss Greene was quick to respond, if she had waited even a moment longer and hadn’t notified us like she did it could have been worse. You owe her your gratitude Mr. Dixon.” The man said. “Now, Joshua’s case of asthma is known as cough-variant asthma. This simply means that he may have no classic symptoms of asthma such as shortness of breath and wheezing. Still, I am going to subscribe you an inhaler and run a few more tests. It’d be best if we kept Joshua overnight.”

 

 

Daryl heaved a sigh of relief. “Yeah whatever’s best; can I see him?”

 

 

“Of course, I’m Dr. Edwards, by the way. Come with me Mr. Dixon.”

 

 

Dr. Edwards led him through some doors that swung open after he swiped a card through some slot. Daryl was right on the doctor’s heels, turning down one corridor then another until they came to a room with a large window. Daryl gazed inside, the breath he’d been holding breaking free. Josh was lying in a crib like thing, nurses on either side of him, machines and wires hooked up to him out the ears.

 

 

Daryl sighed heavily, pressing his forehead against the glass, screwing his eyes shut. “He’s . . . he’s really gunna be okay?”

 

 

“Yes, he will be fine. Asthma is a lifelong condition though, so long as you keep up his treatments, keep his inhaler on hand and monitor him, he’ll be fine.” Doctor Edwards explained.

 

 

Daryl nodded before straightening. “You’ll call me if anything changes? I gotta  . . . .”

 

 

“Of course, Miss Greene filled out the necessary forms as best she could, so leave your number with Martha and we’ll contact you if there’s any change.”

 

 

Daryl nodded and made his way back to the waiting area. Once he rattled off his phone number to Martha the receptionist he was out the door. Outside it was starting to pour, angry grey clouds darkening the sky as fat raindrops began to spatter the top of his truck. Uncaring of the change of weather, Daryl pulled out his cell, dialing Beth. It rang twice before going to her voice mail.

 

_“This is Beth, leave me a message and I’ll give you a call.”_

“Dammit!” he cursed, his finger stabbing at the end call button.

 

 

Shoving a hand through his now sopping wet hair he moved towards his truck. Climbing inside, Daryl turned the key bring the truck to roaring life, flipping on the windshield wipers and pulled out of the hospital. He had to find Beth. Had to apologize and make shit right.

 

 

He tried the farm; her sister answered. She sounded bewildered that he was calling, but Daryl forged forward and asked if Beth was there. When she answered in the negative, Daryl didn’t waste time making small talk, hanging up and throwing his phone on the seat next to him.

 

 

“Where the fuck are you, Greene,” he growled as he turned down the road.                             

 

 

He drove past the elementary, glancing out the passenger window he caught sight of a familiar car. Daryl didn’t think twice. Pulling the truck to the side of the road, he set it in park and leapt out into the pouring rain. Daryl ran, ducking his head as he shoved his way through the half closed gate. He saw her at once, drenched to the bone, her clothes sticking to her like a second skin, head bowed in defeat as she leaned over her car.

 

 

“Beth!” he yelled as he came up to her.

 

 

She turned towards him, blue eyes wide. “Dary-“

 

 

“What the hell you doin’ out here,” he yelled over the pounding of the rain. “Jesus Christ, you wanna get sick too?”

 

 

“I-” she began but Daryl continued on.

 

 

“And why the hell aren’t you answering your phone?”  


 

“Daryl,” Beth exclaimed. “I’m locked out of my car!”

 

 

Daryl stared at her in confusion. “How’d ya pull that off?”

 

 

“I-I wasn’t thinking. Half way home I realized-I didn’t have Bucky, and then-“

 

 

“You’re out here, in the middle of a goddamn storm for a _stuffed animal?_ ” Daryl exclaimed. “Jesus-c’mon.”

 

 

Daryl grabbed ahold of Beth and began dragging her towards his truck. He corralled the soaking girl into the cab. As she scooted over, he reached over, turning the heat on full blast before climbing in after her and closing the door with a slam. Daryl eyed Beth up and down, she was pale as a ghost, her lips trembling and her whole body was shaking.

 

Daryl cursed, reaching across the space between them, pulling her tightly against him, rubbing his hands over her arms and back.

 

“Tween you and the kid, Imma have gray hair ‘fore I’m forty,” he joked lightly.

 

 

Beth wasn’t laughing though, no. There was not even a hint of her smile, of her laughter or her warmth. Beth moved towards him, placing her head against his shoulder.

 

 

“I’m so sorry, Daryl,” she whispered. “I never-“

 

 

“Hey,” he stopped her, moving his jaw in an effort to make words come forth. “S’not your fault. Doc said kid’s got asthma. Coulda happened at any time. Just happened with you. Even said ya did a great job, saved his life.”

 

 

Beth watched him, tears shimmering in the depths of her blue eyes. “He’s all right?”

 

 

“Boy’s a Dixon,” he murmured as he smoothed her hair out of her eyes. “Take more than some asthma to take one of us out.”

 

 

That managed to bring a small smile to Beth’s weary face. “Dixons are made of tougher stuff.”

 

 

“Bet your ass we are,” he said as he brought his hand from her hair to his cheek. “Hey. I’m sorry I lost it. Didn’t mean to.”

 

                                                                                                                                     

Beth nodded, sniffling slightly. “It’s okay. I forgive you. I think I’d forgive you for just about anything Daryl Dixon.”

 

Daryl stared at her, unflinching. Her eyes were so wide and trusting, she smelt of rain and her strawberry shampoo. And dammit if her skin wasn’t the softest thing he’d ever ran his fingers over. Before he could stop himself, Daryl was leaning forward, the space separating them diminishing until there was nothing but his lips meeting hers’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUWAHAHA BYE 
> 
>  
> 
> jk see you in chapter eleven and thank you for reading :)


	11. Storm

Daryl wanted to chalk it up to insanity.  Kissing Beth that is.  The moment their lips met; both were lost. Her hands were tangled in his hair, drawing him closer, her mouth drawing breath from his. Daryl followed her, a sailor lost to her siren’s song.  Drowning in every part of her. Beth felt herself falling back against the passenger door, the cold glass that toucher the dampened skin of her neck sending shivers down her spin. Her teeth grazed his bottom lips, applying the slightest of pressure, wrenching an animal growl from his throat.

 

Beth didn’t dare open her eyes, fearing that when she did this moment would end. It was too good to be true. Daryl Dixon was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. This wasn’t where she’d seen herself an hour ago. Daryl was consumed by her taste, the salt of her skin, he needed more. His mouth moved from hers’, the little whimper of protest that escaped her made him smirk. He moved his lips to her cheek, kissing away the raindrops from her skin.  His lips were fire against her cold skin, the flames bringing something deep inside her to life.

 

“Daryl,” she whispered as his mouth drew down to her neck, his teeth scrapping across the skin there before his tongue swept over the mark.

 

Daryl moved his mouth across her collar bone, tugging at the fabric of her shirt until more of her porcelain skin was revealed to his hungry mouth. Beth gasped as his hand moved to her breast, his large hand engulfing it. The touch sent mercury through her blood, her eyes flew open and she realized where she was. In Daryl’s truck. At the park. In the middle of a storm.

 

Oh, lord, Josh.

 

“D-Daryl,” she struggled to make her mouth form the words her muddled mind was thinking. “We gotta . . . we gotta stop.”

 

It was that single word ‘ _stop_ ’ that brought Daryl back to reality. Taking stock of where his mouth and hands were, and the state of the raging boner in his jeans. He reared back as though burned, his head slamming against the roof of the truck.

 

“Motherfucker,” he hissed as he touched the sore area.

 

Beth flinched at his harsh tone. She sat up quickly drawing away from, doing her best to conceal the confusion and hurt that was flooding through her. Beth glanced down at herself, face heating as she began correcting her top. Her heart was still racing.

 

“I, uh, I think you should take me home.” Was all she could manage.

 

Daryl couldn’t even manage to string two words together. If he said anything now, he’d only want to tell himself how damn _stupid_ he was for putting his hands or anything else on Beth Greene.

 

The ride back to the farm was silent except the rapid _pat, pat, pat,_ of the rain as it hit the windshield. Daryl had a white knuckled grip on the wheel as he struggled not to glance at Beth who faced away from him, a noticeable gap between them, as she gazed out the window.

 

Daryl managed to keep himself in check long enough to make it to the farm and watch as Beth scuttled out of the cab with not so much as a wave good bye, her head tucked low as she rushed past the gate and towards the house. He pulled the truck out and kept his head until he reached the edge of the property.

 

Then it hit him again-how she’d tasted, the way she’d writhed beneath him-and he was blinded by rage. His fist flew out striking the wheel again and again, his knuckles split against the leather. He poured his rage into each punch, the horn’s blare lost in the boom of thunder. He released an outraged cry before collapsing against the wheel in exhaustion, resting his head on the battered wheel. He squeezed his eyes shut until he saw stars that weren’t there.

 

He was a fucking idiot.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, yall deserve more but the messages were weighing on my concious I quickly brought you this.
> 
> This isn't the end, Beth will get herself together and demand answers. And daryl will have to face some hard truths.
> 
> Please kudos and leave a comment with your thoughts :*

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series. I plan to write the second part this week and post next Saturday. Part 2 will be in Beth's P.O.V.


End file.
